Harry Potter is a Wizard
by natep1098
Summary: In an ordinary world, in a not so ordinary boy, strange power lies waiting to be unleashed. That boy, is Harry Potter. What he doesn't know is that he is about to become a Wizard, a practitioner of the Arcane Arts. With his only true guide being a mysterious book, Harry must trust that his latest Adventure is one he can survive. A Harry Potter & D&D semi-crossover. Rated M (book 7)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Odd Book

A/N: I don't own a thing fiction-wise, thank god I own this laptop though to write fan-fiction of things I don't own! While we will diverge from canon slowly at first, it is of course my duty as an author to inform the reader that some questions that arise as to the differences will be somewhat easier to answer, and some may take more information. Happy Reading!

It was Dudley's Birthday and Harry still couldn't believe his luck to go to the zoo with Dudley and Piers. Uncle Vernon as usual was driving the car and complaining loudly about whatever topic was on his mind. This morning, it was motorcycles, Harry was about to comment when Aunt Petunia pointed out a building. "There, we need to stop there quickly," She said. Harry, Dudley and Piers looked over in surprise as Uncle Vernon turned into a nearby Public Parking lot. "Wha-What are we doing here! I want to go to the zoo!" Dudley Expressed, halfway between his normally whining tone trying to be more mature in front of Piers. "We'll go right to the zoo after we run a short errand. I have to return this to that store." Aunt Petunia said, holding what looked to be like a package holding a book...

A book? Wondered Harry, he had never seen that around the house. "I have to pick something up from work, a specialty item for the boss, it'll only take a few moments. Maybe we can find something for you if you'd like." Dudley grumbled as they unbuckled and left the car. Harry looked at the building and was even more surprised to find that it was an old bookstore. He stayed as inconspicuous as he stayed behind the group as he knew it would be mere seconds before Dudley and Piers tracked him down in the tiny store to hurt him.

As they entered the musty store, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked up to the counter to take care of whatever business they had to take care of. Harry quickly ducked down the aisles of tall bookshelves heading for obscure places to stay out of sight. He wasn't exactly sure what section he was in but the books here were marvelously old but well taken care of. Harry took a chance at relaxing and breathing as he looked at the books. One nestled inbetween "David Copperfield" and "Enquire Within Upon Everything" was simply blank with no clues as to title or author. It was this one in particular that called out to Harry.

Harry took the book from the bookshelf and felt a sudden warmth spread throughout him. He cracked open the book to a random page, he knew he'd only have a few glimpses at the most to see what a real book would be like. There was a bizarre language on the page that looked like it had been inked in recently. As Harry looked over the weirdness of it all, the text began to take shape. Harry almost dropped the book in surprise as the script shifted into his mind. An idea took shape easily in his mind, if he concentrated and spoke the right words he could make a inscribe a personal mark on anything and have it visible to all or none but him. The idea burned within him, he wanted to say the words... Sibru Incanterous Arcanus ... So easy, just a few gestures of what he wanted to draw and where. But no, not now, not here.

"Boy! We're done here! Come now before we have to come find you!" Uncle Vernon's voice rang out clear across the shop. Harry quickly put the book back and found The Dursleys at the front of the store. Aunt Petunia was looking a bit perturbed but Uncle Vernon was looking at him, waiting for him. Harry quickly joined them, and politely said no thanks when asked if he had any books to buy. The Dursleys piled back into the car. As they drove off to the zoo, Harry wondered if he would ever get a chance to see that book again... Sibru Incanterous Arcanus... If that was the effect of a few words on a page... To see what else lay within!

"Go – cupboard – stay – no meals," Uncle Vernon croaked before collapsing into his chair. Harry ran to his cupboard. He had no idea what had happened at the zoo, a snake talking and being freed. He wondered if that was the power of the book or if it was just a continuation of things like him ending up on the roof. As he settled in for a long night, he noticed a new addition to his cupboard. Squirreled away in a dark corner was some sort of rectangular lump. As he picked it up, he knew instantly what it was. The book from the store was in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Studying

A/N: My apologies for directly quoting the book, I found no other way of the epic conclusion of this chapter without using the book itself. I did try some deviation here and there and you can likely tell when Hagrid does not sound like himself.

Do I look like Ms. Rowling? DO I LOOK. LIKE MS. ROWLING? No. I do not. I don't own D&D.

_To Whomever so holds this book,_

_Greetings and fine Salutations! While those versed in the subject are likely to find my use of space vexing to say the least, those fresh souls to theories of the Arcane will enjoy the prose I put to these pages. Yes, here within lies some few secrets of the Arcane Arts that I have picked up. Those that you will likely put up with in protecting you will simply call it "Magic" and to the lesser-versed you are traditionally now called a "Wizard". This being not my primary spell book, I have imbued it with a few extra properties to assist you in training yourself in the Arts. For now, let us call this an 'experiment', though all users of the Art know that experiments are not taken as lightly as some of our... lesser-versed companions might believe. Within, I shall guide you among the most common Spells, Spells that I have created and use myself, and the act of spell creation. I have no wish that you take the same steps to power that I have, but I have scribed 64 spells ranging in utility. Those who are more well-versed might think the choices of spells be interesting but again, for now, call this an experiment. I ask that you peruse this guide if you wish to take serious steps towards the Arts, in if not to kindly hand this to someone of power. _

_Now, in beginning our study, the first several pages are filled with what are called "Cantrips" or the simplest spells every Artist must study and dissect... If you are a teacher. Learners of these Cantrips essentially cast them, play around with them and joke with them. I suggest you do a bit of both if you have this book as your sole source. If you are unable to cast see Table A for reasons I thought of and responses as suggestions for your next steps. Once you have begun, TAKE YOUR TIME, the Arcane Arts are not something to step into quickly and lightly..._

As punishments went, the time spent in his cupboard poring over the book was probably the best in Harry's life. It took him about 6 seconds to cast the spells he could cast, and he could not WAIT to get more experienced in order to read and cast more. The books odd enchantment or perhaps his level of magical understanding kept him from reading any basic spells beyond the so-called 'cantrips'. He wanted to cast more of the interesting spells but "Sibru Incanterous Acidious" sounded like a bad idea and even the Dursley's would not appreciate the idea of a "Ghost Sound" rumbling through the house. What has interesting was that the text suggested that just by having the book on his person, he could forego the most basic materials. Every night he would pore over these basic spells and decide what he wanted to test the next day, and every day began with a quick detection of magic which would always reveal HP on the floorboards, having been laid there invisibly, and that the spellbook squirreled away was burning brightly with incredible, now overwhelming almost. He was about to cancel the spell as there was nothing else to detect when a resounding yell of "BOY. BREAKFAST." rang out, Harry sighed and canceled the spell and ran to make breakfast. There was a horrible smell coming from the sink and the tub was full of dirty rags swimming in gray water. Harry was about to ask, when he remembered a suggestion from the author. 'When up against a puzzle, a problem or any task, try to think about what the most likely solution is for yourself and then act accordingly. At first you may have to adjust but hopefully even the hardest of tasks will prove easy for you soon enough.' Harry realized it was of course, hand-me-downs, the gray water suggested either dye or most likely paint. This so soon after Dudley had gotten his brand new Smelting uniforms led Harry to believe these were to be his for Stonewall high. "Those will work just fine for you boy."Aunt Petunia said to him as she noticed him staring. "Now quit ogling your uniform and make breakfast!" Harry almost smiled before remembering where he was and made breakfast as the day began. They soon heard the mail come in and after a brief argument, Harry found himself looking at a letter addressed to him.

Mr. H. Potter.

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

Turning the envelope over, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Quickly called back into reality by his uncle, he went back and handed off the letters besides his own. This proved to be a mistake as at the end of a fierce argument Harry found himself listening to an odd conversation. At the end of the day, he found himself in a new bedroom, a hand-me-down of course, but still. The next few days were strained, hectic and downright scary. After an incredible experience with letters raining down the fireplace like bullets Uncle Vernon looked ready to burst. Harry packed away his book surrounded by clothes, reasoning that they might be away for some time and that even though he couldn't touch the clothes at the bottom of his bag now, he could still have his book and his 3 prepared spells. He didn't think he would get to prepare anymore, but a Detect Magic, some Prestidigitation and a bit of Resistance couldn't hurt.

As they drove to who knows where, Harry wondered again who had been writing him and if they knew about the book in his bag. Finally, it was Monday, the day before his birthday, and somehow they had ended up in a small two-room shack. Harry was curled up on the floor, with the thin blanket he had found, keeping his bag firmly inbetween his two arms as he counted the minutes to his bedroom. Three minutes, Two, odd sounds coming from outside. Thirty seconds... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BOOM. The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door and preparing to throw some Prestidirtation at whomever was knocking at the door.

The person at the door knocked again. Dudley woke and said something stupid as Uncle Vernon came running into the room with Aunt Petunia close behind running to her precious son. "I warn you- I'm armed!" Uncle Vernon said as he readied the rifle in his arms. There was a pause in the knocking and then SMASH! A giant of a man came inside the room, then fixed the door, then turned to face them all.

He mumbled something about tea and then sat on the Sofa, making Dudley and his mom run behind Uncle Vernon. Harry just stared at him as he talked to him, aegued with his Uncle and then bent the rifle without too much consideration. Harry found himself with a cake in his hands as he was introduced to Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He asked for tea again, but then looked to the fireplace, bent over it and suddenly... there was a roaring fire. As the giant sat back down and rummaged in his pockets for some sausages, a poker, a teapot, some mugs and some amber liquid he drank from. "I'm sorry... I keep trying to reason out who you are but all I can connect you with are the letters. Are you from wherever the letters are coming from? I mean... H for Hogwarts makes sense..." Harry started and then stopped as the giant took some tea and spoke up. "Call me Hagrid, everyone does. Seems you know all about Hogwarts, well I'm the Keeper of Keys up that aways." "Er – no... I haven't" Harry responded. "You mean... You don't know about Hogwarts? What about yer parents? Where they learned it all?" "All... what?" Harry asked. "ALL WHAT? Now wait jus' one second! Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, who were now cowering against the wall. "That this boy – this boy! - Knows nothin' abou' – about ANYTHING?" "Hang on, I know maths, reading.." He looked to the Dursleys, then back to Hagrid who was waving his hand dismissively. "About our world, I mean, your world. My world. Yer parents' world. I mean, they're famous. You're famous." "...What world? I'm not.. My parents weren't..."

… "You never told him? I was there! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. "Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid sighed. "Harry – yer a wizard."

Harry stared at Hagrid and frowned in concentration... He looked at the Dursleys again and made his decision. "I knew that already. I am what you could call a Wizard. Are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Diagonally

A/N: The more I go into this fanfic, the harder it might be for me to not quote HP from Rowling herself. I am trying to not use to much of her material and would never dream of plagiarism or making money from this. This is just me, combining three hobbies. I also don't own D&D.

… "You never told him? I was there! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. "Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," Hagrid sighed. "Harry – yer a wizard."

Harry stared at Hagrid and frowned in concentration... He looked at the Dursleys again and made his decision. "I knew that already. I am what you could call a Wizard. Are you?"

Hagrid blinked, the Dursleys blinked, Harry breathed in, hoping this wasn't some bizarre joke. "I mean, I have a spell book, I can do cantrips, but that Fire you made... is that an advanced Flare? Dancing Lights? Prestidigitation?"

Hagrid coughed, "Book? Pres-ti-digi... wha? I don't know what you mean, maybe Dumbledore might... well, le' me give you this while I mull it over." He pulled out a yellowish envelope out of his pockets.

It was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. Harry stretched out his arms to finally take the letter and began to read it. "Er... Professor?" "Call me Hagrid, I'm no Professor." "Er- Right, Hagrid, I ummmm, I don't have an owl" "Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid as he reached into his seemingly never-ending pockets for an owl, a quill and a parchment. He scribbled out a quick letter to Professor Dumbledore and sent the owl out to the the storm. With that being done, there was an argument that happened before his eyes, now, on a boat with Hagrid, being armed with the knowledge of his parents killer and the happy memory of Dudley with a pig's tail. As Hagrid read the paper, Harry thought of hundreds of questions he still had yet to ask. What was the Spell book in his hands and why couldn't Hagrid read the spells? Was it keyed to Harry? That didn't make sense as the author seemed interested in spreading knowledge.. or maybe not. Harry had yet to read more about the intro as it was incredibly long and slightly hard to understand. He asked what few questions he could of Hagrid about the Magical world, gathering knowledge.

The books on the list seemed interesting, he wondered if he would find his spells in The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), maybe they were called something else, he didn't really have a chance to cast a cantrip for Hagrid yet to check. Hagrid seemed very wary about casting in the 'Muggle' world, so Harry decided he'd wait. They finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and met a lot of people, one whom made a very interesting impression on Harry. Professor Quirrel had come up to him and had acted very odd, was that how all Professors acted? Harry hoped not, trying to learn things through stuttering, especially in Defense... Against the Dark Arts that was it, would be difficult. Harry's head was swimming as Hagrid opened the archway to Diagon Alley. Harry's eyes darted back in forth, remembering some of the advice he had read earlier.

_...Having practiced enough to cast basic Spells, the amateur Arcane Artist might take upon themselves the idea of seeing the world. In fact, many purveyors of the basic Arcane Arts practice and gain their skills out in the world, seeking to use and gain knowledge in the harsh realm we call our own. I implore you to that if you find your spirit wandering or if you have adventure thrust upon you to at least make sure you can practice the 9 spells and are Proficient enough to cast them regularly. Also, in consulting with lesser-versed personalities and from my own experience, I have built a table of standard 'Adventuring Gear' a long with the standard rates. Since we are journeying to be Artists and not Merchants, I have not included a guide to haggle. If you wish to develop that side hobby you may grow into it with another instructor. If you are in a rush, skip this section, believe me I have heard plenty of true stories of those who have had to rush and have had little time to prepare. If you have found this section after some time to rest, then surely you can find the sections on Surviving the Wilderness. I sincerely hope you have lucked into a companion or two, as a blossoming Wizard is no match for what the Realm may provide. With that being said, the first and possibly most important place one might want to visit is the house of that enigmatic phenomenon known as religion._

Harry's eyes darted around and could not find a place that sold the traditional Wizard weapons, or even adventuring gear. His school list seemed to imply little need, but Harry was journeying into a new world and had been seasonably cautioned by someone incredibly wise. "We gotta get yer money first." Hagrid said as he clearly enjoyed Harry trying to both keep up with him and checking windows, an apothecary seemed to carry basic materials for spell casting and Harry hugged his book closer, so very thankful he didn't have to carry bat guano on hand. Finally, they reached a snowy white building that towered over the shops. Gringots. The Wizards bank was another new and different sight. Harry could tell that if he wanted to have any sort of knowledge of his new world, he would be inundated at first, but could hopefully keep up. Hagrid introduced him to Griphook and off they went to Harry's vault first. Harry's eyes opened wide, he was pretty sure his kind author... Wizard guide? The writer of his book had likely never imagined that a blossoming adventuring Artist could dream of having so much money so easily. Hagrid helped Harry get a pile of it into a bag, as he explained the conversions. Harry almost asked about Galleons to Pounds but then remembered it didn't matter until he was older and wanted to make a life for himself somehow. Harry asked as they traveled further down if they could search for items off the list and Hagrid grunted as a response, he supposed maybe so when they were back on the surface they could. After Hagrid hid away a small bag, they stood outside, enjoying the sun and solid ground. "Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding to the appropriate store. Harry nodded, start simple and work your way up was a good idea. He'd have to get the necessary items first and then wander off the beaten path.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, "Got the lot here..." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him and began his measurements as well. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry "I'm very nervous, but also very excited."

The boy smiled to himself, almost a sneer but stopped and looked over to him. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. I wish we could get racing brooms though, no reason that first years can't have their own."

"I haven't actually.. er... ridden a broom. But um... Well, someone I look up to says that while useful, unless you make your own wands are a bit less versatile than they like."

"Oh? Interesting, you know someone who performs a lot of wandless magic?"

"... Yes." Harry decided to keep the secret of his book to himself, it was currently on the floor in front of him looking harmless after all.

"I'd like to meet them if I could, they must be as well known as my father or Dumbledore though... hmm... Do you know what house you'll be in?"

Harry thought to himself a bit...

"Oh right, sorry, there's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, don't let me tell you which ones the best though, that's a choice you'll need to think on your own."

"Could you tell me a bit about them though? I like getting as much knowledge as I can to puzzle out what I should do."

"Sounds very Ravenclaw to me." The boy smiled, and then nodded to the front window, "Do you know that man?"

Hagrid was standing at the front, grinning with two ice creams.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts. He's helping me out today."

"I'm glad to hear, no one should be left alone." The boy almost sounded sad for a moment but before Harry could ask, Madame Malkin said "That's you done my dear." to the blond. The blond stepped down from the stool. "I'd shake your hand and introduce myself properly but we'll have to wait on that, she takes her sweet time but these are worth it." The boy said. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Harry." Harry responded, "Harry Potter." The boy smiled and almost seemed to smirk but stopped himself. "Very pleased to meet you, I'll see you at Hogwarts." Draco left the shop after paying and waved hello to Hagrid then walked on his way. Harry was surprised to see Hagrid surprised and after they were done Harry quickly ran out the store to talk to Hagrid.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"...Nothing." Hagrid looked puzzled but settled into a normal expression. Hagrid almost lead Harry to get parchment and quills but Harry asked if they could get something to carry their items first. They stopped in a store that featured trunks, bags and more. After quite some discussion with the owner, Harry discovered and bought a single Moleskin Pouch also known as a Bag of Holding. He was ecstatic to get such an item so early in his adventures, it definitely made up for the inability to cast beginner spells yet, there just hadn't been time!

Harry stuffed his robes into the bag and attempted to retrieve it by asking for it to the amusement of the owner. "You know, you can actually just think of what you want." The owner said. Harry nodded and gleefully re-added that to the items properties in his mind. "Can I differentiate between robes?" Harry asked. "Suppose so, it'll be a lot easier to tell if they get... marked in a specific way so you can tell the difference." Harry nodded again, the store owner was likely trying to avoid saying 'get dirty' as he knew Harry was a young boy.

They then got quills, parchment and ink as Harry asked on their way to the book store, "What are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor like?"

"The houses?" Hagrid responded with a look as well, "Well, everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but you'll never find a more truer folk. Gryffindor is where I was, Dumbledore an' yer parents too. House of the brave, they say."

"What about Slytherin and Ravenclaw, Draco said I was Ravenclaw after we talked a bit."  
"Ravenclaw ain't too bad, load of booksmart people but I think'd get boring after a while. And well, there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wan't in Slytherin. You-know-Who was one."

Harry nodded and thought to himself. Draco was likely to end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw then, as for himself, he still wasn't sure. The bookstore was marvelous, having been initiated into magic by book, Harry was prowling the stacks for another interesting and magical book. He almost cast Detect Magic, but in a Wizards shop in a Wizarding world he'd be blinded. Hagrid dragged him to the counter after picking up the recommended books. "Now yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world, Harry." Harry felt himself redden, he'd been using magic for quite some time with little to no consequences yet and was planning on using more to practice his basic spells. He thought he'd at least try one spell that wouldn't cause too many problems if notice as a compromise. They visted the Apothecary which as Harry learned was for Potions, not spell casting. So disgusting items were put into a kit and wrapped up before Harry let them into his pouch. "Just yer wand left on the list, any other items you think necessary?" Hagrid asked bemused, ready for another odd item. Well, next on the list was something to extend his knowledge, his frail status or to protect himself in some way. He knew he could only ask for one. Knowing that he wasn't too strong in his studies, he asked. "There isn't some item that could make me... able to study more, learn more, or know more... is there?"

Hagrid looked thoughtful, "I know where we could ask, I don't know too much about that kinda thing, I'd like one too though."

After a hard search, they were laughed out of a store as the owner derided them for asking about some sort of diadem or something. "Sorry Harry, but you can get yer wand now!" Hagrid tried brightening Harry's day. "I'm going to get you something for yer birthday, don't even think about saying so otherwise." Twenty minutes later they left Eeylops Owl Emporium which had had a lot of owls and little space. Harry now carried a large cage with a beautiful snowy owl that he had had a weird sparking notion with. He stammered his thanks over and over as they headed to Ollivander's.

Finally, they reached Ollivander's, Harry was curious as to why they would stop here when he didn't need a wand really and was wondering what sort of spell Hogwarts thought was crucial to education or spell casting.

Harry and Hagrid stepped inside and were introduced to an old smiling man. Mr. Ollivander was incredibly creepy. Harry stepped forth and Mr. Ollivander began dancing around him, handing him wands that didn't seem to be single-cast but rather had odd woods and cores. Harry was almost beginning to think his spell book trumped wand magic when "I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Harry took the wand, a familiar warmth spread through him, like when he had picked up the book. Maybe... Maybe the wand was a focus. With that in mind, Harry brought up the wand and muttered, " Sibru Incanterous Prestidigitorious" he brought it down and thinking of a random thing to create, he settled on sparks, red and gold shooting like fireworks. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed... but... How Curious... Curious..." he continued to mutter this as he packed it away for Harry. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other." He settled in and looked at Harry, "It is doubly curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, gave you that scar." Harry gulped, "Yes... doubly curious indeed."Ollivander looked meaningfully to Hagrid and Harry followed his gaze, wondering exactly why a sense of doom was flowing over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Between a platform... and another platform.

A/N: In perusing my favorite HP fanfics and those that are more popular, it seems authors tend to eschew more obvious material for focusing on the changes. While having myself been away from writing from fan fiction for such a long time that I'm likely rusty as hell, I am enjoying writing this fic and hope you are enjoying it. A question for any readers:

Would you prefer the Mysterious Author to show up ONLY in the beginning or where it might be relevant?

I don't own anything besides some personal effects and a silly desire to write in a verbose manner.

_To be read upon successful casting of the beginning spells..._

_As the young bird flies joyfully with it's new wings, so to do you begin your true journey into the Arts. The nine spells I have included to start you on your way are a good start but there are so many more spells to pick up, a number of which I have encoded in this book using my own methods. You can hold your thanks to me if you ever decide to go traveling the Planes. That being said, you now have a plethora of paths open to you, nigh onto infinite. I cannot decide where you will go, but the words I have recorded within should be of some comfort or guide to many an Artist. In my own view, the best way to delve into the arts will likely be familiar to you by reading to this point. Let us first master the beginning spells already in this book and continue opening the door to further knowledge and power..._

When Harry had arrived at home after that eventful day, he had planned on testing out more cantrips with his wand and viewing the effects. However, to his surprise, the beginning spells were now readable. His excitement surged and dwindled as he remembered he had just 30 days to pack, and get ready. He quickly deduced the best use of his time and found himself able to cast 2 of the beginning spells a day. He prepared the most quiet and non-disturbing spells, if anyone was bothered by the spell casting in the cupboard or bathroom, no one said a thing. What was very interesting to Harry was that even without his wand, he could cast these spells just fine. He wondered if the magic of the wand was integrated in him now, or what had happened. The Wise Author was of no help in this area, wands in his realm being somewhat less useful. He had thumbed through his books but none of the authors of these seemed to know or mention his type of magic. He would have to ask at the school as he felt that Hagrid's warning applied to the use of his wand. Soon though he found himself at King's Cross, having prepared a trusty Magicians Armor, and because he had decided to open a page at random since he had no idea what would happen on a magic train, Color Spray. An odd spell that he was unsure of it's effects as he had no one to test it on. Luckily, the books effects of not needing three colors of sand still worked from his mokeskin bag securely attached and hidden on his person. As it was, he watched the Dursleys drive away as he viewed his cart with trunk and owl's cage. Wishing he could tuck them away in his pouch, he began looking around the two platforms. Before using magic in public (Detect Magic working only one minute for now), he decided to approach the problem logistically. 9 and ¾ was a number between 9 and 10, and there was precisely one area that could effectively be between platform 9 and platform 10. The dividing barrier.

Harry approached it, how to test without seeming suspicious now... Harry took a look around and saw people leaning against walls waiting for their trains. That could work but he had an annoying trunk to take care of. Prestidigitation could take care of 1 pound of the heavy trunk, Feather Fall would only work on objects falling... Ugh... 17 spells and still so little he could do. Fine. He steadied himself, grabbed and oriented his cart to the wall, and pushed. Not expecting anything, he was surprised as the cart and himself phased through the wall. SO. EASY. Harry wanted to do... something... to make this make sense. He mentally shrugged off the weirdness and congratulated himself for unsuccessfully successfully solving the odd puzzle. It was a quarter 'till and Harry Potter was on Platform 9 and ¾. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people, a sign overhead said Hogwarts Express. Harry pushed onwards through the odd crowd of Wizards both male and female. He wondered briefly if the females preferred Witches but decided that was a question for later. Not wanting to cause a stir, Harry found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Hedwig was an easy lift but now he was stuck with a heavy trunk yet again.

Lacking a lifting spell was getting annoying. Harry reached for his pouch, the Mysterious Author would likely tell him to grab some lesser-versed to help as the easiest option but it wouldn't hurt to consult the text. Before he could do so however, two red-haired twins came over. "Want a hand?" Harry smiled as he heard that, thank god(s). After an odd introduction to Fred and George and an oddly large family talked about him outside Harry felt both embarrassed, annoyed, and excited. After all, to be famous for something he supposedly did as a baby was just... The door opened suddenly and Harry's train of thought was broken as a young redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. Before Harry could say anything to him, the twins were back and re-introduced themselves and their brother Ron. "Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out when they left. "Yeah, that's me."Harry responded. "Huh, I thought it'd be a joke... do you really have the..." Harry showed Ron his scar, "Wow..." They talked a little about their families, Ron was surprised Harry didn't know too much about the wizarding world that he knew and Harry was a bit saddened by Ron's low self-worth. As Ron finished talking, Harry told him a bit about his life before finding the spell book and Ron cheered up a bit. They talked a bit about what to expect at the school as Ron knew a bit about the classes but not much about how they would be sorted, how the castle was arranged or too many details that Harry was curious about. Harry wanted to segue into magic, but the cart came by and they enjoyed several bizarre snacks. Harry pocketed his new trading cards in the pouch, knowledge that came by this easily might be well-known but he needed to know more about this so called wizarding world.

"Sorry," A boy came into their compartment, "but have you seen a toad at all?" They shook their heads, and the boy cried and sat down. "I've lost him, I've been all over this train... I... I"

"Hey, hey, calm down."Harry said thinking quickly, "You're sure to find him, I bet if we ask the older students they would know of a way to find him for you."

The boy looked to him, "You really think so?" Harry nodded and stood up. Ron looked up to him, "You coming?" Harry asked. Ron started to look red and stood up as well. The boy sniffled, smiled and stood up, "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." "Ron Weasley." "Harry Potter." "Are you really?" Neville asked. Harry looked to Ron, "Is this sort of thing going to happen often?" "I told you mate, you defeated You-Know-Who!" Harry sighed, "If you say so." They left the compartment and decided to head further back first. The first compartment they came across held a single girl reading a book. There was a second or two of awkward silence when they knocked and Harry inwardly sighed, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, yes, Harry Potter, this is Ron and Neville. We're looking for Neville's toad. Have you seen one?"

The girl quickly bookmarked her book and stood up, already dressed in her new Hogwarts robes. "Nice to meet you Harry Potter, do you know that you're in books?" "Yes, no wait, no. Really?" "You're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts." "Can... Um... Can I borrow those when you are done?" Harry asked, feeling silly but really wanting to know what the world thought of him. The bushy haired girl smiled, "Of course, as long as you treat them right." "Oh I always-" Ron coughed. "Right, um. Toad." Harry blushed a bit. "I'm Hermione Granger." She put her book away in her trunk quickly. "And I have a great idea to find his toad quickly, let's head to the front of the train to the Prefects compartments." "Of course, the front. That makes sense." Ron said, looking put off with this adventure already. "You know.. you have some dirt on your nose." Hermione said. Ron flushed and wiped it off. What a strange group of people to meet, Harry thought, hoping he'd get to see them more throughout the school year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old and New Houses

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, D&D, or any realm. I also don't own the idea of giving PCs Roleplaying XP, but it's darn useful with all the Non-combat and world building.

_Of the formation and finding of compatriots, friends or colleagues..._

_It is not good for an Artist to journey by themselves, at least at the beginning of their journey. Devoting ourselves to our studies leaves less time to exercise. Of course, this is just one of the myriad of reasons. Traveling the roads, planes and definitely journeying into a mysterious cavern or dungeon can be very dangerous but also... very full of ennui. Having someone to journey with you can alleviate many needs beyond the obvious uses of one to handle combat, traps or other support. A colleague can help you research, discuss the Arts, or might even share their mastery with you. A compatriot can travel with you, and share the load. Someone who can assist you along the way. A friend though... Now a friend is a greater magic than any you will find within this tome. _

The journey to and from the Prefects compartment was incredibly uneventful. The first Prefect they found cast a quick 'Accio' after a quick description of Neville's Toad. They even bemusedly described the basic idea of the spell to Hermione who practically bounced with joy at the new information. Harry and the group now were sitting in the compartment Harry had chosen and were discussing an odd assortment of topics ("Did you hear about the break in at Gringotts?" "What's Quidditch?" "Have you really never heard Electricity?") as yet another knock came to the door. They looked at each other, wondering who it would be this time. "Come in." Harry said. The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. He was alone. His eyebrows went up as his eyes darted around the room but finally rested on Harry and a smile rested on his face. "Hey, Harry, glad I found you." "Oh, hey Draco." Harry looked at the others, Hermione looked curious but Neville and Ron looked disturbed. "This is Hermione, Neville and Ron respectively." "Nice to meet you." Draco responded, crossing eyes with Ron for a few moments. "So what's up?" Harry asked. Draco rolled his eyes, "This might take a while actually..." Harry gestured to Neville to scoot over and invite Draco to sit. "Well... it may surprise you Harry but my family knows a surprising amount of people." Harry shrugged, "Those people seemed to have … changed a bit from formal gatherings to casual gatherings." Ron narrowed his eyes, "Now hold on there _Malfoy_, what're you pulling?"

Harry sharply looked up at Ron, quizzical. "This git is none other than Draco Malfoy, blood-purist and all around tosser." Neville looked like he wanted to agree but held himself back. "My dad's told me about the Malfoys, they think full blooded wizards should be the only wizards." "I think we should let.. Draco.. speak for himself." Hermione responded. "Thank you Hermione." Draco responded. "What th- Ron says is in fact correct, my father plays politics very well. While he does put more emphasis on what Ron would call Blood-purist agenda that is because the administration enjoys that sort of thing. If you did your research you would know that attached to several Statutes are some hidden provisions here and there for the safety and protection of Muggles, Muggleborns and more." Ron looked unperturbed at the idea, "Hmm." Is all he responded with. "May I continue please?" Draco asked, "As I was saying. My family associates with many people, and I thought to sit with some of the children I have known throughout the years." Harry nodded in understanding and to let Draco continue. "Outside of these formal gatherings... These children," Harry thought this was funny as they were all quite young, "act so uncouth. Using slurs, derogatory terms, and they definitely would not have kind words for the companions you've gathered."

Harry shrugged, "I like these people I've met, and while nervous about the Sorting, am hoping we'll get to see each other often somehow." Neville and Hermione smiled at this and Ron flushed a bit but then smiled as well. Draco nodded to that, "Being that the only Wizard I know outside of these circles is the mysterious Harry Potter, whom 'no one' knows what to expect, I knew I could find more pleasant company with you. I am glad to have found you with some enjoyable compatriots as well. I do so hope though Ron that I can change your mind a bit about the Malfoys." Ron rolled his eyes and looked out the window. His expression changed quickly from annoyance to shock. "Blimey it's gotten dark, I reckon we're close to the castle. Harry, Neville and I should change." He looked pointedly at Malfoy and Hermione. "Don't have to tell me twice." Malfoy said and stood up, offering an hand to Hermione. Hermione not wanting to appear rude took his hand and helped herself up and they left the compartment. Ron looked at Harry and commented softly as he reached into his trunk and Harry felt awkward as he reached into his pouch. "Never seen one of those before," Ron continued, "Looks like it'd be bloody useful."They took off their jackets and put on their robes. Ron's were a bit short, Nevilles looked nice enough and Harry's were brand new. They looked to the door, but before Harry went to it, he had to know. "So... you two seem to know the Malfoys a bit..." They nodded and Neville looked to Harry, "I... I sometimes have to go to these gatherings because of Gran." he said, "Draco always seemed to belong to the... conservative side of things. But it could've been as he said, for political gains." Harry shrugged and they heard a voice throughout the train "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." They opened the door and Hermione and Draco were there, looking like they were annoyed at being stopped in the middle of a conversation. "Well... Shall we?" Harry said. They traveled by boat with Hagrid. They drew lots to see who would be on which boat, Harry ended up with Draco and Neville and Hermione was with Ron. Once inside they met Professor McGonagall, who told them a bit more about the houses, some simple rules and left the chamber. Harry grew increasingly nervous, but this was replaced by shock when introduced to ghosts. He prepared a spell, but they seemed friendly enough. Soon enough, they were lined up to be Sorted.

Harry waited his turn for a musty hat to tell him what house he'd be in, still incredibly nervous. Of his new companions, Hermione was first. She almost ran to the stool, but composed herself to get the hat on her head. Harry watched as the hat took it's time and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry started worrying he wouldn't be chosen at all as Neville Longbottom stepped up to the stool and nervously put it on his head. The hat seemed to take its time with Neville but then finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" as well. Another fear entered Harrys head, what if he was not in the house with his new companions?

Malfoy stepped up to the plate, the hat touched his head and took it's time. Malfoy bit his lip in concentration. Harry looked on as almost a little bit of blood started to appear, but disappeared as he licked his lips. Finally, the hat shouted the house it had chosen for Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The House of the Prince of Gold

A/N: When diverting from cannon, an author must choose what elements to stick to and when to go off the beaten road. Hopefully that road doesn't leave you screaming dear mercy as you are attacked by the Terrasque. I don't own a darn thing.

Harry stared in wonder at the massive amounts of food on the table as everyone else chose what they wanted from the plates. Harry blinked a few times and loaded up his plate with a little bit of everything except the peppermint humbugs and dug in. "So any of you know what the classes will be like?" Hermione asked. Neville shook his head and Ron was too busy stuffing his face. Harry looked over to his newest compatriot. "I should think being that are classes are spread out, some daily, some once a week, that we are expected to focus more so on those that are daily and will receive less work but more application." Draco said thoughtfully, pointedly ignoring the continuing stares from mainly Slytherin and Gryffindor. "Though, if I know Professor Snape," he nodded to the main table, "Potions with Slytherin will be... interesting." Harry was glad, but also worried that his 4 new compatriots were in the same house. It seemed the Slytherins were not happy with himself and Malfoy, and Ron was not happy that Malfoy was with them. Harry knew it'd be a tough year but hopefully they could all get along well enough. The discussion at the table ranged from the school, to classes, to families. "I'm half and half," Seamus had commented, "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." Some laughed, but Neville, Hermione, Harry and Draco did not, not seeing the humor in that.

As Harry looked around the room again, he settled for getting a clear look at the professors. Hagrid was drinking from his goblet, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking, some other professors were talking or eating. Professor Quirrell was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, hooked nose and sallow skin. It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead. "Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head. "What is it?" asked Percy. "N-nothing." he responded. Harry was about to ask who it was and then thought on it a bit. Draco had mentioned a Professor Snape, and seemed to have had connections with the Slytherins. By all viewpoints, Snape seemed connected to the Slytherins as well, and the teacher seemed to be connected to Slytherin. He turned to Draco, and nodded to the Professor, careful not to make eye contact. "I'm guessing that's Professor Snape, correct?" Draco nodded, "Why do you ask?" "... No reason." Harry responded, not wanting to insult his professor to someone who knew him.

They finished their deserts, listened to an odd speech about the rules and sang the odd school song. After running into Peeves, the pestering poltergeist, they came to a corridor high up in the tower. "Gryffindor Dorms." Percy said impressively, "You won't get in here without the password and you won't get the password without asking a Gryffindor Prefect." Neville looked nervous about that as they scrambled through the round hole in the wall. They found the first years boys room successfully, and had a very odd dream about Professors Quirrell and Snape.

The next day, Harry found himself with lost with Neville of all people, looking for History of Magic with a 'Professor Binns' They were wandering down a random corridor hoping to luck into a Prefect or Professor to help.

Harry felt a bizarre sensation wash over him and he suddenly heard skittering down the hall behind them. He turned around and grabbed a nervous looking Neville around to face the source of the sound. An odd sight faced him. Two rather large bugs faced them, Harry felt another odd sensation wash over him, but couldn't discern what kind of bugs they were, Neville looked shocked and was edging himself behind Harry. House of the brave indeed, but then again, had Neville picked up any magic this summer? Harry doubted it. Harry squared up with the beasts but before he could act, the bug slithered up to him and attempted to bite him. It almost sunk it's teeth into him but Harry was able to push it off, maybe he could make a move before the other tried the same. Harry whispered to Neville behind him first. "I'm going to take a step back and then try something. Step back with me ok, and close your eyes, I'm not sure what's going to happen." Neville nodded. They took a step back together and Harry prepared a spell, incredibly grateful to have his spell book in his pouch. "Illustrio Collisto, Conius Sprirus!" A vivid cone of clashing colors sprung forth from his hand, hitting both the bugs which immediately fell over. Neville stopped shaking so hard behind him. "Ummm... are they?" "Dead? No, that spell shouldn't be able to kill anything. I apparently got lucky enough to make them unconscious, blind and stunned." "So..." "We should do something about them, I don't want to risk them attacking us or other students." "...Right. What should we do?" Neville asked.

Harry weighed his options, "Someone I look up to says we should kill them to make sure." Neville looked nervous about that. "But I think we should knock them further unconscious just to make sure and tell a professor when we can." Neville nodded and they kicked what looked to be the head end of the bugs a few times to make sure they would stay down then dragged them to a spare classroom and continued on. As they walked, Harry felt both excited and nervous. His magic _worked_, it worked well, it worked _awesomely_. But why... why had those bugs attacked them in the hallway? And why did he feel... not necessary stronger, not necessary wiser... just... he wasn't sure how to explain it to even himself but he loved the feeling he'd gotten from beating those bugs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Matchsticks to Needles and Brew Potion

A/N: Still do not own a thing. I almost wanted to borrow the severity of transfiguration from the Methods of Rationality (An amazing fanfic you should read) but decided to keep it more brief and not to bother Mr. Yudkowsky to ask permission in favor of Arts vs Magic. Enjoy the read!

After an exhilarating time in History trying not to fall asleep, Harry compared notes with Malfoy and Hermione, who seemed to be getting along well enough. Lunch was another ordeal in itself, the plates still loaded down with lots of choices with lots of food. While it was nice to find anything to eat, Harry limited himself down to only a few things here and there unlike Ron who seemed to stuff anything he could find onto his plate and into his mouth. After lunch, they found themselves in Transfiguration with their Head of House, Professor McGonagall. Harry was quite right when he thought she was not a teacher to cross. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She changed a clean desk into a pig and back again. They got very excited until Professor McGonagal slammed her hands on her desk. "Write this down. Write this down many times. Remember these rules well!" Having taking down plenty of scary rules and notes, and being impressed that Transfiguration should not be attempted lightly they were given a match. Neville looked frightened of his wand and the match. Professor McGonagall passed by him and whispered to him, he nodded and looked at the wand and the matchsticks again, focusing on making the transfiguration possible. Harry decided to look to his own. He focused his magic through his wand and began concentrating.

Nothing seemed to happen, and Harry grew nervous. This was his first pure concentration on magic that was not from the spell book. Professor McGonagall leaned over to him and whispered gently. "Focus Harry, let your magic flow through your wand and into the matchstick. Focus on the color, the shape, the properties of a needle versus the match. Do not expect greatness in your first try." Harry nodded, and focused again. The color began to change and Harry almost stopped concentrating but kept focusing. By the end of the class, though he was no Draco or Hermione, his match was now appearing like it had been painted silver. Defense against the Dark Arts threw of Harry's first plan of telling a professor. Professor Quirrel seemed afraid of nearly everything and hesitated speaking about his bizarre turban. It seemed like this class would be mainly theoretical, which saddened Harry as Charms and transfiguration would be one of the few classes to use wandwork. The rest of the classes they took were straightforward in their practice. Astronomy detailed the stars and heavenly bodies, and Herbology detailed the earth and what sort of plants grew where and their uses. There was some practical lessons but they seemed to be on the care of Greenhouse 1, which housed interesting plants of magical and non-magical natures. Finally it was Friday, and Harry and Neville had yet to tell a Professor about what had happened on the first day of school, but luckily both had made the wise decision of sticking with groups of students and thus were in less trouble of getting lost. "So Potions today." Harry announced to his group. "With the Slytherins no less." Draco responded. "Should be fun, mates." Ron responded, he and Draco seemed to have cooled down a bit to each other but were still tense. Being roommates tended to do that. The owl post arrived, as the week had gone on Harry had discovered a sort of bond with his owl and while they could not exactly speak to each other, Harry could feel Hedwig in his mind and knew Hedwig could feel him. As she fluttered down to the table, she sent warmth and greetings to him and he sent them back to her. She carried a note to him and ate a bit of food of his plate as he read the note from Hagrid inviting him for tea.

This was the perfect opportunity! Harry scribbled down that yes, we would enjoy seeing him. But first, Potions. They traipsed down to the dungeons mixed in with the Slytherins. Since it was incredibly likely that the two houses were to fight, a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefect traveled with them. They entered the creepy classroom and sat separately, Snape awaiting them at the front of the classroom and took roll as soon as the clock struck the time. He, like other Professors, paused at Draco's name but carried on. And then of course paused at Harry's name as well. Finally, he finished the list of long names, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking..." he began, extolling the virtues of his class to them. "Potter!" He said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry paused to think, but his brain kept stumbling over what exactly the Professor had asked. "Er..." "Hmmm. Yes, Ms... Granger was it?" "The Draught of the Living Death." She responded smiling. "Point to Gryffindor then." Snape responded looking unhappy. "How about a bezoar Potter, surely you know where to find one of those." Harry frowned as he mulled in his head, at least he could remember what he asked. "Come now Mr. Malfoy, tell the famous Potter where you can find one." "Well, baring access to your stores, a shop or owl-order. The stomach of a goat. It's a very nice antidote in a pinch and most experienced traveling Wizards carry a few on them just in case." "Excellent Mr. Malfoy... Point to Gryffindor." Snape was looking more unhappy by the moment. "Fine, last one Potter, what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Almost as soon as he finished the question, Harry's eyes brightened as if he knew almost everything about the plant and what exactly Snape was saying to him before. "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant sir, it also goes by the name of aconite. Belongs to the 250 species of Aconitum which are toxic but when used towards making potions can be a pain-reliever, diuretic, heart sedative and to induce sweating. It is most commonly known however as an ingredient of Wolfsbane Potion, a potion to help the symptoms of lycanthropy. Sorry for earlier but thank you for the chance professor." Harry finished his monologue with a hint of meaning to the Professor, after all, he had just apologized to him about Lily's death. The professor nearly smiled in spite of himself, then frowned. "I'm glad you finally have come to your senses MR. Potter. I do so hope the rest of you wrote all of those answers down though." A scribbling of notes soon took place and Harry sighed as he wrote his own notes. They then split into pairs to brew a simple potion to cure boils. Harry found himself paired with Neville, while Hermione and Ron worked together and Malfoy worked with Seamus. Harry and Neville worked carefully together and successfully brewed the potion well enough. They were finally out of the dungeons an hour later where Fred and George met them for lunch. "Is it true?" One said, "Did you really manage to make the impossible happen?" the other asked. Harry looked to his companions in confusion, Malfoy seemed to be smiling. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Snape's giving Gryffindor points!" The one who seemed to be George said, "It's the END OF DAYS!" Fred responded and they laughed chaotically and walked on. "Are your brothers always this bizarre?" Harry asked Ron. "Depends on who their audience is really." Ron answered.

A/N: Yes, I did make knowledge (Potions) checks for Harry. He made a natural 1 on the first, a 6 and finally a natural 20 on that last one, and thus may change the very nature of the year/story itself. I made a small edit to the chapter 1 A/N, about deducing answers to why things are changing beyond Harry having the Arts. Some may be answerable by the reader, of course, some may have to wait for more information.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: One Giant Fly

A/N: It dawns on me that I said we'd be getting into Magic vs the Arts, especially as it pertains to Harry. That didn't really happen last chapter, nor really this chapter. Please excuse my premature excitement. I don't own a thing, by the way.

After lunch, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Draco joined Harry in going to Hagrid's hut near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione and Draco were arguing good-naturedly about the weight limit of the Levitation Charm. Draco firmly believed that the charm could theoretically move anything and a sufficiently powerful caster could move say, a castle. Hermione, being more practical, had decided that physics didn't work that way even with magic, and thought that since magic operated on will and skill that if a wizard focused solely on that spell, even they would be hard-pressed to move things that people knew were incredibly difficult to move. "I'm telling you, people, even Wizards have mental blocks. You go through life being taught that a castle is something that should not be easily demolished by a single person and your unconscious believes it, even if it's your enemies castle." Hermione finished as they came to the front door of Hagrid's hut. Harry sighed, and Ron turned to the two of them, "Can we stop this for now? Wingardium Leviosa lifts things, it lifts light things, it lifts heavy things. MAYBE it lifts wickedly heavy things, but neither of you two will know until you make a trip to the library together, ask a professor who probably hasn't researched it or grow up enough to try it yourselves." Ron breathed in and out a bit heavily, obviously put off by the conversations he found himself in all too often. "Umm... Ron? It's... _Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa._" Neville piped in. Ron just groaned and knocked on the door to escape the conversation.

Hagrid answered and took them all in, "Make yerselves at home," said Hagrid, keeping a firm hold on an enormous black boar hound, "If I knew I'd have this many guests, I'd have tied Fang up outside!" He smiled as he said this and did just that. There was only one room, jam-packed with game, a kettle and a massive bed. Hagrid came back in to them sitting at the table waiting for him on some logs as stools. "Hey Hagrid," Harry said and smiled, "This is Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville." Hagrid nodded as he poured water into a teapot and put some oddly shaped cakes on a plate. "A Weasley, a Malfoy and a Longbottom eh? Interesting company you keep there Harry. Though I think you and your friend Hermione balances them all out." That felt a little awkward to Harry, but he guessed that being at Hogwarts for some time, Hagrid had gotten to know some wizarding families. They pretended to eat the odd cakes as they seemed hard enough to break teeth as they talked a bit about their week. Finally, it was time. "So... Hagrid." Neville started and looked to Harry. "Right, Neville and I got lost on the first day of school on the way to History of Magic." "Dreadful class that is." Ron said, "You didn't even stay awake to know that!" Hermione complained. "That's where you ended up, wondered why you were late." Draco said thoughtfully. Harry sighed, "Not exactly what I wanted to talk about, we got there. Anyway, Neville and I... Er..." "We ran into some... bugs. Big ones. centipedes by the look of it." "Oh is that what they were? They were crazy large though, hard to tell."

Hagrid looked between the two of them. "So what'd you do?" He asked, taking on a more serious tone. Neville looked to Harry and Harry sighed. "I used what magic I know and knocked them both unconscious, we don't even know if a professor found them or what happened to them." Hagrid nodded, "That explains Filch then. He's been searching for the ones who did that." Meanwhile though, Ron, Hermione and Draco looked at Harry surprised. "Harry, even I don't think I could take on two monsters at once. Flippendo targets one at a time and unless you've got a huge magical core, Incendio likely wouldn't do too much. How'd you knock them both out?" Hermione said, and Neville spoke up saying something softly that nearly made Harry wince "Without his wand." "What?" Draco said, "You mean you can already do wandless magic?"

Harry looked over to Neville, who nodded back to him and looked to Hagrid, who he thought already knew maybe a little more. "I used my own brand of wandless magic. A well placed Color Spray did them both in at once. I think I just got lucky though, as usually it shouldn't do so much at once."

Hagrid coughed before any more questions could be asked. "Listen Harry, even though it's darn useful that you can do so much so early, but you shouldn't go revealin too much about yerself."

"What?" "Er... How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot – great with animals." Harry sighed as Ron chose this time to pay attention to the topic change and started talking to Hagrid about Charlie's work with dragons. Harry found a newspaper clipping about the Gringotts break-in, but choose to keep it to himself, it seemed Hagrid would not be too forthcoming and maybe it was time to talk to higher authorities.

Of course, since Free time was over that afternoon and Harry found no time that afternoon to find Mcgonagall or Dumbledore alone. Hermione, Neville and Ron kept giving him weird looks, but since he was doing about average in his classes they left him alone. They spotted a notice that drew all of their attention away from the tension. Flying lessons would be starting Thursday, and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. They groaned together about the idea of practicing flying in front of the notoriously annoying Slytherins. Malfoy promised they'd be ok as he regaled them with tales of his first flight and Ron assured them it'd be better than Fred and George slapping him on a broom and finding a way to make him zoom off in fear. He shivered in fear if anyone asked him for details.

The day arrived too soon and Harry found himself on the grounds in front of a broom. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" Madam Hooch barked, "Stick out your hand and say 'Up'!"

Harry's broom jumped into his hand, Hermione's rolled over a bit, Nevilles stayed on the ground. Ron and Malfoy also held their brooms and smiled at Harry. They mounted their brooms and Madame Hooch made sure their grips were correct. Malfoy informed Madame Hooch he was used to a Eastern Grip, but could try to practice Western Grip if she liked. Madame Hooch then counted down and they all took off, Neville took off like a cork shot out of a bottle, Hermione jumped off the ground like she didn't even have a broom. But Harry, Ron and Malfoy made it to the air safely. Harry watched as Neville flew off and was losing control. Without thinking, he raced towards him, heedless of any danger. As Neville lost grip of his broom, Harry moved even quicker and was surprised when another set of arms helped him catch Neville before he could hurt himself. Draco was the owner of the other set and smiled. They watched as the broom, ownerless was still rising. Harry looked on in concentration and picked out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He tried, the broom stalled, then took off like a rocket towards the forest, Harry having not moved his wand at all. "Ugh, sorry Neville. Not enough practice I guess." "Thanks for trying... Um... can we get down now please?" Harry and Malfoy laughed and they set Neville down. Madame Hooch came up to them and thanked them both with a 5 points to Gryffindor, each. "You know, you two could be very good additions to the Quidditch team next year." She said and they both sighed, wishing they could do more than practice maneuvers this year.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Three Heads are better than One

A/N: Still don't own a fig. The Dice own themselves and seem to be telling a story of their own.

Harry was dragged to a corner of the common room and was annoyed he couldn't get to McGonagall that Friday. After some explanation and some attempts by Draco and Hermione to use his spell book to no avail, they just pondered what to do. Harry explained that he was going to go to Professor McGonagall first than Dumbledore second if she didn't know what to do. Ron suggested going straight to Dumbledore. The only problem, however, was that none of them knew where Dumbledore's office even was. They decided to wait until Dinner, but Dumbledore was not at the head table that evening. "Wonder where's he gotten to. You could always ask Mcgonagall to help?" Ron asked trying to be helpful. "They seem pretty busy... Can't I just-" Harry was cut off as Hermione poked him and looked like she was going to berate him. "Ok, Ok. But after Dinner please, I don't want to cause a commotion by going up to the Head Table so early in the year." Hermione nodded and they continued to eat. Unfortunately, as they finished desert and were released, Professor Mcgonagall had already left the hall. Harry unhelpfully shrugged at Hermione and they headed up to Gryffindor tower.

The week passed uneventfully, and Harry had yet to receive any other mail, otherwise he'd send a note to Professor McGonagall by Owl across the Hall. On Thursday, he decided enough was enough and after more strenuous poking and proding his matchstick into a needle (It was now silver and pointy, looking much like what Hermione and Draco had accomplished on the first day.) he waited as the Gryffindors filed out of the classroom to stay behind. Professor McGonagall looked up from the mix of matchsticks and near-needles she had collected. "Yes Mr. Potter, can I help you?" She asked. Harry nervously gulped, "I'd really like to talk to you in private, Professor, and it's a conversation that would take more than just a few minutes of your time." "I see. Very well, my Office is located on the first floor of the Defence Against The Dark Arts tower. I trust you can find your way there during Friday break." Harry nodded, thanked the professor and quickly caught up to his compatriots to not be late for Defence Against The Dark Arts. While Flying lessons were fun for Harry, History of Magic being a boring slog through time, Potions were still a nightmare. Harry always had the distinct feeling Professor Snape was watching over him, waiting for him to fail miserably. Luckily, he and his partner did a serviceable job on the potion of the day and the Professor nodded, gave a couple of tips and seemed to grade them well. He still favoured the Slytherins, handing points out like candy, but the school was practically buzzing with the idea that Snape was treating the first year Gryffindors with a modicum of respect and wondering if it were Harry or Draco behind it all.

Harry didn't care what the school thought, and after Lunch rushed to Professor McGonagalls office and knocked politely on her door. The Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor's office was arranged as one might think, everything had it's place and not even the supplies for each year would be caught dead outside their proper homes. Some drawers were empty and there were very few parchments filed carefully away. Harry guessed Professor McGonagall used her classroom as well to keep things in meticulous order, he could imagine an older Hermione fitting the two rooms quite well.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Potter. I'll be with you in a moment." Professor Mcgonagall was clearing her desk of a long essay she bookmarked with a florish of her wand, changing a nearby feather into a clip to show which line she was at. "Not the best way to keep track of my most excellent 7th year's essay on the Eye of Vance but it will hold. She must be interested in Mr. Moody as he's the head of the Auror's. Now, how can I help you Mr. Potter?"

Harry felt nervous as he was about to confide his secret to someone besides what few people he had met, someone who actually had power over his academic future. "Well, the first reason I'm here is because Neville and I were attacked the first week here." Professor McGonagall frowned at this, "Not by another student!" Harry said quickly, though he thought this would make it even worse. "We were attacked by some large... er... large centipedes." He finished. "I see Mr. Potter, Filch reported those to us and even though all signs pointed to Transfiguration, the Transfiguration didn't END. Hagrid released them safely into the Forbidden Forest and will keep an eye on them, they seem to be a new type of magical creature. You could name it if you like." Harry shook his head no. "As to what is likely your next question, this castle attracts a lot of magic, usually creatures don't make it to the castle proper but it's an interesting mysterious castle. Who knows, maybe the founders thought it would be a good test of skill to allow weak creatures into the castle." She finished with a thoughtful expression on her face, as if she half believed this. "Well, they weren't that weak, one nearly bit me... and if more attack first years..." She looked up, "Right, after enough students, I keep forgetting our muggle-born students don't have access to magic so soon. How DID you manage to knock them unconscious? We saw that you and Neville kicked them a bit, but I'm sure you had to do something more to them than kicking at them."

They were now at a crucial point of the conversation. "I can do more magic than those found at least in the spellbooks we use this year, I haven't been able to use the library so much yet, but my compatriots at least haven't heard of the type of magic I can do." Harry said carefully. "And one of those.. compatriots is Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall said, "I'm so very glad you keep to her company and hope you listen to her at least some times." Harry smiled, he knew Hermione was probably top of their year in all houses and this confirmed it. "Very well, Mr. Potter, suppose I take you at your word. You are able to perform some Transfiguration, about where I expect students to be only two weeks into the curriculum, but please, show me what you can do." Harry nodded and took out his wand then set it down on the Professor's desk to a grinning McGonagall. "I'll start simple," he grabbed another feather from a pencil cup. "I've not tried to do so much with Prestidigitation but let's see what it's limits are, though they might be my own, I'm still a beginner." Professor Mcgonagall nodded.

"Sibru Incanterous Prestidigitorious" He said a bit louder than he needed to and focused his magic on the feather. He began changing its color to the black of the clip. He then changed it's color multiple times. He then let go of the feather and let it fly around as he directed it to. Finally, he took it back in his hands. "I am now focusing on the pencil cup holding the feathers." He said to a shocked looking McGonagall, he changed it's color too, and lifted it up a bit to show he could. "Now back to my real test of this spell." He lifted the feather and focused, turning it back to solid black. He focused hard on changing the feather to a clip. All that happened was that it bent itself over, looking like a clip but most decidedly not metal or holding a shape. Harry sighed. "Is that all one spell?" the Professor asked. Harry nodded, "I can do more with it." He created a crude-looking feather in his other hand. "This 'feather' is worthless." He dropped it and it fell much like a feather and shattered upon hitting the floor. "What else can you make?" The Professor sounded more intrigued. Harry made flowers, sparks, a gardeners sheers and one of the ingredients for the boil cure he remembered from Potions. "All of them look like they can do something, but just like the shattered feather, they could mainly just get in someones way. Maybe." He smiled.

The Professor nodded, "So then what spell did you use to knock the centipedes unconscious? That spell does quite a lot for a first year, believe it or not Mr. Potter. But it most definitely could not hurt those monsters if it does as you describe."

"I cast something more commonly known as Color Spray, at best it can leave a creature unconscious, blinded, and stunned for some time, then just blinded and stunned, then just stunned. At worse, it makes a creature stunned for a short period of time. Though the more powerful, the less likely any of this could happen. Neville and I then did the kicking after getting incredibly lucky having the former happen to them."

Professor McGonagall nodded to herself as Harry picked up his wand and pocketed it. "I'd keep this magic to yourself for now Mr. Potter." She said as she gingerly took the conjured items from him and set them carefully down so as not to break them. "In the meantime, Dumbledore and I will discuss this. And I will definitely talk to him about protecting the students better." Harry nodded his thanks, "Thank you Professor." "Can you make it to the dorms for the rest of the free time?" "I should be able to." She smiled at him and went back to her work as he left. Harry smiled, he was still able to practice both Magic and Arts, and his professor had commented on the Arts in a very positive way. As he walked up the stairs, he realized he was lost again, and worse, he heard something near him. Spinning around and expecting the worst, Harry found himself facing a cat. "Oh no." he said out loud in spite of himself, and began running. Mrs. Norris led to Filch, and Filch led to trouble. He found himself outside the only door he could find. He tried it and swore. Locked. Running through his prepared spells, he wished he had kept Prestidigitation for now. "Screw it, let's try this." He muttered to himself, " Sibru Incanterous Acidious!" He aimed the small acid ball at the keyhole. Nothing happened of course, except a Loud noise from the other side and the entire hallway began to shake. Harry swore he could have heard three different large mouths breathing. Not wanting to try anything else, not having PREPARED anything else to open a door and THEN deal with a monster. He settled for running some more and found himself outside Gryffindor tower just as the portrait of the Fat Lady opened up. "Where have you been?" Ron asked, "Tell us on our way to dinner." Harry sighed in exasperation and joined them telling them all about his crazy afternoon.

A/N: Doors according to most DMs I play with have ascending hardness that acts like DR, even a1d3 of 3 (which was rolled) doesn't do anything to even a simple wooden door. The Plot and Dice seem to be colluding against me, but rest assured, we shall have a lot of fun soon enough, Dice be damned! (Next roll is now a guaranteed 1)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hallowe'en Encounters

A/N: Well I've got to do something if there's no Quidditch this year! I still don't own a thing!

Between studying bizarre magical creatures in the library, classes, homework and practice Harry was swamped. He could hardly believe that it'd been two months and he felt more like home than Privet Drive. He was loving the practice he was receiving in class and through dedicated focus was able to be better and better. Still no Hermione or Draco, Harry felt like his Magic was strong like his Arts in their own rights. On Halloween morning, they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin that magically made it up to the Gryffindor tower. Even better, Professor Flitwick let them truly focus on Wingardium Leviosa rather than Hover charms or Floating charms. Swish and Flick, careful with the words and... Harry's feather trembled a bit but Neville set his on fire and Harry had to rush to put it out. Hermione of course managed to get it fairly easy which pissed off Ron to no end. "I could probably get it if it weren't for this hand-me-down wand." he grumbled as they made their way to their next class. Harry felt dreadful, of his compatriots Ron's family wasn't able to get as nice of things. Harry wondered if he could Owl to Ollivander to help out as Christmas gift. Neville shrugged, "Better than an unstable Core, Gran had me tested after I bounced off the lawn..." The rest of the day was fairly normal for Holloween, except that Professor Quirrel seemed both nervous and excited about their lesson on Gnomes, stuttering even more so than usual when talking about what amounted to garden pests.

They laughed about it on the way to dinner, dodging Draco and Hermione trying to adjust their notes for all the stuttering. "Now what was it they eat again?" Hermione asked, scribbling on her paper as they walked, a trick that Harry would be hard-pressed to replicate. "Roots." Draco said looking bored, "Sorry Hermione, Gnomes and Doxies are so boring compared to Imps. I for one can't wait to get to Ghosts which are still hard to understand for modern magicians." They reached the Dining Hall, which was marvelously decorated when suddenly Professor Quirrel came sprinting into the hall, "Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. Dumbledore stopped the resulting chaos easily, and sent everyone towards the dorms. Harry, Hermione and Neville got caught up in the chaos of the crowd and lost sight of Percy leading the first years up to the dorms. They followed the Hufflepuffs instead when they passed a set of stairs went up them, hoping to reach the tower. "Oh we should have just asked someone." Hermione was rocking on her feet nervously as Harry looked around. They heard some footsteps and Harry had to stop Hermione from shouting for help with his hand. "What if it's Filch?" He asked, her eyes widened as she didn't want to get in trouble either. They hid behind a statue of a large griffin as Snape passed in front of them, not noticing and seeming to move incredibly quickly. "What's he doing? Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" Neville asked. "Who cares, we need his help." Hermione said and they went after him, realizing they were heading for the third floor.

Suddenly a foul stench made them all turn around, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it moved threw the hall. It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, ugly as hell, holding a huge wooden club. A Troll. Neville did the worst thing he could do at that point. Sneeze. The troll turned around and roared as it saw them. Before Harry could react, he felt the same strange sensation roll over him that hit him when he had battled the centipedes. There was likely no escape here, the troll could easily catch them. Luckily, he felt like he could do something here.

He stepped out from the shadows to face the creature, grabbed his wand in case anyone came running down the halls, and shouted "Illustrio Collisto, Conius Sprirus!" The troll just barely seemed to get caught by the spray and roared, raising it's free arm to it's eyes, unable to do much else. "Neville, Hermione, I need your help. DO SOMETHING!" Harry shouted as he thought of what else he could do to a troll. Neville nodded and stepped forth, it was likely that the creature being stunned had something to do with his courage but he raised his wand and shouted, "Flippendo!" The knock back Jinx hit the troll dead on, but seemed to just make it pushed back by a bit. Harry heard Hermione sigh. She stepped out of the shadows, "Sorry Professor, but I have to try..." She mumbled. "Accio Professor Dumbledore!" she tried, but nothing seemed to happen. The troll blinked and roared, seeming to be coming out of it's blindness but unable to make a strike on any of taken this time to come up with a good spell, he tried one of the few Magics he had been taught, his Arts being fairly limited as well. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He swished, flicked and aimed at the club. It suddenly rocketed around, freeing itself from the trolls grasp and hit the wall with a load THUM. "Ugh... you try Neville or Hermione." he sighed at himself. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione cried and the club lifted itself neatly, and hovered over the troll to hit him square on the head. It roared and picked up the club and swung wildly at them. The club was heading straight for Hermione when Neville tried now, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club stopped dead in the air and the troll grasped it, confused, trying desperately to push it or swing it. Harry sighed, if Magic wasn't going to work so well... "Sibru Incanterous Acidious to the eyes!" The acid orb hit dead on and Harry cheered as it seemed to hurt BAD. "Try Wingardium again, it seems to be working really well!" "Don't have to tell me twice," Hermione said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She took control of the club again and smacked the troll across his face. The troll fell over, and the club rested neatly on the wall behind them. "What?" Hermione asked, "I thought that'd be wise in case it got up again."

It was then that Dumbledore arrived on the scene, followed closely by Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell. Quirell nearly fainted when he saw what happened to the troll. "Ah. I see Ms. Granger, talented and wise use of that summoning spell. If I were to award points, I'd probably ruin the system." He said. Hermione blushed, "But, you didn't come here... oh, right, it doesn't work as well on Wizards... I just hoped.." Dumbledore nodded, "I felt the tug towards you three and gathered the Professors I could. Looks like we arrived a bit late to help you with the troll." Snape bent over the troll, "What I can't understand, Potter, is how three first years took care of a giant troll and what you are doing out of the dorms!" He said, sounding angry and disapointed. "I'm so sorry Professor, we saw you rushing around the castle looking for the troll but couldn't catch up with you to help us. We got cut off from the crowd." He said. The professors nodded, probably having had reports of other students who got lost in the chaos as well. "So?" "Well..." Harry started, but then looked at McGonagall. "We used Wingardium Leviosa to great effect." Hermione said. "Harry managed to blind it with some well placed embers of flame." Harry looked at Hermione, who was likely lying to teachers for the first time in her life, for Harry's sake. "Amazing. 5... yes...5 points should do to Gryffindor, each." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now if you would kindly Minerva." Professor McGonagall nodded and led them up to the Gryffindor common room itself for a make up Holloween Feast. Harry smiled, There are some things you can't share without ending up friends with each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

A/N: working combat between D&D vs HP creatures is interesting to say the least, if anyone is interested I made a custom monster (as the Troll doesn't seem resistant to any specific damage), and rolled combat for it like a monster. Hermione and Neville followed more HP set rules but as you can tell, took one spell a turn. The initiative was Harry, Neville, Hermione, Troll, but Neville wanted to ready Wingardium if Hermione succeeded at the Club, reasoning that'd he'd do better as a back up. (which worked nicely as the Troll scored an 18 on Hermione and likely would have killed her) Harry's Acid Orb hit an aimed shot and did 3 damage to blind the Troll and Hermione finished it off. The Huge Greatclub did annoyingly poorly against it's owner, but well enough to stop the troll. As to those who are skeptical about Hermione using Accio successfully enough to tug on the Professor's robes (or whatever the real effect of someone trying to summon Professor Dumbledore is), imagine Hermione, imagine a cool spell that seems incredibly useful. Well... there you go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bedknobs and Broomsticks

A/N: Do Not own Harry Potter, D&D or the fabulous movie this chapter is named after.

November came upon them and with it the weather turned icy cold. Every morning the ground was covered in frost and Hagrid could be seem dedicating a fair amount of time up keeping the fields and assisting various creatures as he could. The Quidditch season had begun and on Saturday the first match would began, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hardly anyone thought Gryffindor could win, they had a fairly strong team but no dedicated seeker. Instead, a backup Keeper was in the front lineup today and word throughout the house was that Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper and Captain was hoping to focus on goals. Harry and Hermione studied from Quidditch Through the Ages. Hermione muttering from time to time how she was wasting time studying a sport rather than something important like the Goblin Revolutions.

Harry just reminded her that like it or not, they were connected to the Wizard world and sports were a common conversation point. She sighed as usual and pointed out another contradiction in the rules. The day before the match, She, Harry and Neville were relaxing outside in the courtyard with a bright blue fire that Hermione had conjured, just to get themselves away from the excitement. Harry noticed Snape was crossing the yard with a limp, they wondered if he saw the fire. "Potter, Granger, Longbottom." He greeted them. "Professor Snape." Harry responded. "Glad to see you away from the... fools excited over nothing." He said. "Yes sir," Harry nodded. "Is that your fire?" He asked. "No sir, that belongs to Hermione sir. Hope it's not too much trouble." "Well, you are decidedly not in the corridors and I'm sure Professor Flitwick has already remarked on your clever use of Incendio." Hermione nodded smiling. "Now Potter, may I see how your Incendio shapes up?"

Harry gulped nervously,but thankful they were outside near no horribly flammable materials. He grabbed his wand and focused. The motions were much easier than Wingardium but fire was much more dangerous and control was really the key. He focused on a clear spot of ground with not much besides snow nearby. "Incendio!" He snapped towards the ground. A pleasant fire burst on the ground, crackling marvelously orange and yellow. Harry focused since there was no nearby fuel. Keeping the flame going using magic. Snape nodded, "Enough Potter." he said. Harry sighed and released his magic and the flame died quickly. "Impressive as well, Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see your studies doing you well." "Thank you sir." "I believe 2 points should cover that showing, Now I'd best be off, ingredients to collect." They nodded as Snape limped off. "Wonder why he's limping." Neville commented. "I don't know, you would think he would see Madame Pomfrey for that." Harry said. Hermione looked thoughtful, "He might want to take care of it himself, Potions Master and all that." Harry said nothing to that, the wounds had seemed like dog bites... only much larger. Harry recognized the patterns from his Aunt Marge and her monsters she called dogs.

"I'll be right back." He told the others, acting on a hunch, "I forgot something at Hagrid's the last time we visited." They nodded and he ran off sprinting towards the hut. It was only when he got there that he had no idea what he was going to say. He knocked on the door to no answer. "Hagrid?" He shouted. "Fang?" he tried. He only heard some clucking, and opened the door careful and peered in. Oddly enough 12 live chickens were tied up together hanging from the ceiling. "Who's that at my door!" He heard which made him jump, knocking right into the chickens and knocking them down letting them loose. Hagrid came in to the sight of Harry and the chickens all out of sorts. "Agh!" Hagrid scooped them all up quickly and tied them up again. "Now what're you doing with Fluffy's dinner?" Seeing an opening, Harry went for it, "Fluffy? Is that the name of your dog?" "Yea, poor fella's cooped up in the-" "Castle? Third Corridor?" Harry asked, Hagrid frowned. "Dumbledore forbid ya from going there. Nothing's up there that don't concern you." "But why would Snape be injured by Fluffy?" "Snape? Injured? By Fluffy?" Hagrid laughed then frowned again, "He should know better to ask me, Dumbledore or Nicolas Flamel before going in there himself." "Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked furious with himself. "I'll have to ask ye to leave Harry, before I have to report you to Dumbledore for askin' too much." Harry gulped and ran back to his friends. "Find what you were looking for Harry?" He nodded and sat down, winded but excitement running through his mind. "You've got to listen to this..." he started.

After a very rousing loss to Slytherin, Harry, Draco and Ron were up in the library searching for Nicolas Flamel. Harry had let them know what had happened as well, and had reasoned with them that the best place to start was the library. Draco had nodded, but Ron groaned. "Why can't Hermione help with the library end?" "You owe her many times over for having her help you on some essays. Besides, she's busy running an experiment or something. I don't quite understand it myself." They combed the library starting with the obvious titles like Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time and so on. They had to start somewhere, sometimes Harry went alphabetically in the sections he could. The Wizarding World seemed to not have heard of something called the Dewey Decimal system according to Hermione. Harry searched when he could but only found odd pockets of time. Finally it was nearing the holidays, Hermione and Draco were helping him with, what was for them, one last search. They were heading home for the holidays, while Ron was staying with him. Neville had yet to really decide, but seemed oriented towards heading home as well. "Such a pity we haven't found him yet. I might search our personal library at home, though I'd rather not Father find out just yet." Draco commented. Hermione made him promise to keep looking. They sighed and made their way back to the dorms.

As they walked through the halls, Harry felt a sensation he hadn't felt for months. "Wands out." he said.

Hermione pointed down the hall. An oddly large bug like creature was scudding towards them, looking hungry. "Not again..." Harry sighed, Hermione smiled, "This one should go quick if it's just a magical bug. INCENDIO!" She flicked her wand at the creature and a jet of flame shot out that bounced off the creature. Hermione frowned as she made another gesture to stop the flame from hitting the castle walls itself. "My turn, let's see what you've got! INCENDIO!" Draco made his try at the spell but it too bounced off, grumbling as he canceled it from hitting the wall. Harry knew it was time to try something different, in fact since the Arts didn't come up in classes as much as he liked, he prepared and had practiced other spells. Now was time to try something a bit more fun than a Color Spray. "Evocatous Mistis, Arcanus Projecta!" A missile flew out of his hand straight into the creature seeming to hurt it. It screeched and It's oddly shaped antennae flew towards him aiming towards his pouch. The antennae missed and the monster screeched in anger. "Let me try again! Flippendo!" Hermione tried the Knockback Jinx. It missed and she started looking angry. "Might as well try this! Wingardiun Leviosa!" Draco Cast, the odd creature was lifted up and flipped upside down. "Nice Draco! Now let's try again, INCENDIO!" Harry cast. The bright blue flame hit dead on and seemed to burn hard. The Monster screamed in pain. It desperately tried to right itself upright, and Harry felt an odd sensation. "Hit it before it can get up!" Harry shouted. "INCENDIO!" Hermione and Draco cast, They both hit and the monster was still moving about to get back up, "Oh no you don't, INCENDIO!" Harry cast as well. Another bright blue flame jet out and burnt the bug to a crisp, leaving no remains besides the shell.

They breathed to themselves and calmed their nerves. Unlike the troll, it didn't seem like any Professors were coming. "Seems like first years are pest control." Draco grumbled, "Didn't Dumbledore tell you he was making this school _safer_ for first years?" Harry nodded, "I'm afraid I'll have to tell my father about this." Draco continued. "By all means." Harry said. "I hope that doesn't reflect poorly on the school, we've been learning a lot." Hermione said. Draco thought to himself, "The practical use of our magic is a nice change of pace from all the theory. I mean Harry made his flames bright blue. Twice." Harry smiled at that, he HAD been improving both his magic and Arts. Maybe the random monsters they ran into weren't too bad after all.

A/N: Combat for those interested again, the creature was a rust monster that sensed the metal telescope or scales in Harry's pouch (my justification for the odd encounter roll). Initiative went Hermione, Draco, Harry and Rust Monster. I made D20s on Incendio as they cast it as a jet of flame. It kept barely missing the AC (hitting the creature but not causing damage). Wingardium seems to work based off concentration rather than the creatures own defenses (and some sources have wizards using Wingardium on robes in a combat situation) I then used Touch AC as the creature was upside down and we finally hit. Concentration checks for incendio rules damage, 1d20, 1-5 is 1d4, 6-10 is 2d4 and so on. Harry made some nice concentration checks. Getting up constitutes an AoO and all the hits left the monster dead. Harry has been earning RP XP, sometimes small, the first chapters earned a good bit of RP XP and later ones less due to three combat situations. I cannot wait for Harry to level up, but am keeping myself as impartial as I can. (Being in the roles of both DM and PC is odd)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mirror Image

A/N: Life is funny. While a delay of a day isn't much in the real world, it was sure disconcerting to me.

I don't own a thing still, though I kinda wish I did!

Once the holidays had started, Ron and Harry were having far too good a time to think much about Flamel. Ron had tried to teach Harry wizard chess, and Harry found that while he wasn't too good yet he could start seeing some patterns here and there and made what Ron called 'Interesting Moves'. On Christmas Eve, Harry went to bed not expecting any presents at all but looking forward to the food and fun. However, the first thing he saw was a small pile of packages at the foot of his bed. "Merry Christmas," grumbled Ron as Harry scrambled out of bed. "You too! Will you look at this? I've got presents!" "What did you expect?" Ron grumbled and turned back over in bed before getting up himself, "Ugh." Harry laughed as Ron nearly fell out of bed and into his robe. Harry looked over the parcels and gleefully began unwrapping. A wooden flute from Hagrid that Harry was pretty sure Hagrid had hand-made. The second contained a small note and a fifty-pence piece, "We received your message and enclosed your Christmas Present." Harry read confused, he hadn't sent a note home but was glad to see the Dursleys trying.

As he picked up the next one, Ron turned a bit pink, "Oh no... My mom made you a Weasley sweater..." Harry opened the parcel to find a nice green sweater and some fudge. "I should send her a thank you note, this is really nice of her." He said around bites of mouthwatering fudge. Ron smiled, and continued opening his packages, Harry grew a bit nervous as he was reaching the bottom but continued through his own presents. His next present also contained candy – a box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione as well as a book, A Wrinkle in Time with a note "Thought you might enjoy this, though I do have to warn you, it's the first in a series." The second to last parcel was from Draco, it was a couple sets of parchment detailing the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter, a sort of family tree detailing how far back the house went as well as some quick notes on the politics of what that meant. Attached to all of this was a note, "Father thinks that Dumbledore is unlikely to inform you of your heritage and I agree. Consider this a primer on Politics. We shall have to talk about the Wizengamot and your rights as the sole heir. While Father also went on to say that you'd have his services to assist you, I suggest you owl Amelia Bones, a known 'liberal' and Uric Amorin a known 'conservative'. Though you won't understand this joke at all, do not owl Dolores Umbridge unless you want to not be associated with current Wizarding politics in the slightest."

There was one parcel left when Ron dropped something on the floor. Harry looked up and tried hard not to blush. He didn't know how to get someone gifts and hoped this didn't ruin what was looking like a marvelous friend. He had gotten Ron a certificate to Ollivander's to redeem for one wand. "Harry... you didn't need to..." Sensing an opening, Harry went for it. "Stuff it Ron, it's Christmas. I even got McGonagall agree to escort you. You'll get to show up Malfoy..." Finally Ron smiled and thanked Harry. Harry finally opened up his last parcel and Ron gasped, "No way.. It's an invisibility cloak." Harry tried it on and was astonished. Later that evening after the best Christmas ever, Harry found himself looking at a mirror at what could only be his family. When he brought Ron back to the mirror, Ron could only see himself, a world class Dueling champion and trusted Auror strategist. "What do you think it means?" Ron said pointing to the inscription. Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but I want to see my family again!" "Don't Push me!" After a scare with Mrs. Norris, Harry still couldn't help going back to see his family.

"Back again Harry?" Professor Dumbledore scared him out of his wits, "Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." he said smiling. "Sorry Professor." "No worries, the Mirror of Erised have driven many mad. It is no wonder you would want to come see your family standing around you and Ron would see himself the best of his family accomplishing something none of the others have." Harry nodded. "Then... the inscription, if this is the Mirror of Erised, then it simply shows 'your hearts desire'." "Got it in one Mr. Potter. The mirror will be moved, I suggest you not follow it to its new home." "Yes Sir." "Now, I do believe you should put on that marvelous cloak and get to bed." Harry stood up, "Sir... Can I ask you something?" Dumbledore smiled, "Of course." Even with the mirror freshly on his mind. "Sir... I'm sure you've heard." "That you are an Amateur Artist. Yes." "Do you have any idea why no one else is?" "I'm following my own investigations, once I find something I will let you know." Harry nodded and headed back to the dorms. It was only back there that he realized that Dumbledore used language only the Author used... and then he remembered something further and dug into his pouch. He had known Dumbledore out of the staff for one reason. Dumbledore stared back at him with a twinkle in his eye and Harry turned over the card again. "Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling." Harry could have smacked his forehead and did, Hermione would have a lot to say about finding Flamel on a CARD.

I present to you a successful Wisdom check that I REALLY hoped would happen this chapter, but had the Cards as a back-up. As we round out Year One, I almost want to list out the number of threads I'm threading into this fic but will spend my time making more insane tables for wand work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Alchemy 101

Sorry for the 'delay' again, so much to do, so little time. I do not own a thing, but I totally want to quote Fullmetal in this chapter. I used a lot of the book in this chapter, thank you for your wonderful writing Ms. Rowling

"Nicolas Flamel, I can't believe it." Hermione said as they poured over the small passage on Nicolas Flamel inside the large library tome. "I can't believe you remembered this small amount of information." Ron said. "I can." Draco responded. "The Sorcerer's stone, so... Fluffy is guarding that." I wonder why Dumbledore thought to bring it here?" Neville asked, "How'd he know there'd be a break-in on Gringotts?" "I don't think he knew it'd be the same day Neville, that was probably just luck." Harry responded. "So who do you think is after it?" Hermione thought aloud, "baring 'everybody'." She gave a look to Ron. "Well, there is Voldemort." Harry sighed. "You-Know-Who? You think he's still... around?" Ron asked, looking paler and paler by the moment, "Dumbledore went so far as to hide the stone in Hogwarts, it's either him or some threat no one knows about." Draco responded. "Can we table this for now? We need more information, all this guessing around won't help." Hermione sighed. "You just want to get back to re-reading the Standard Book of Spells." Ron said. "Well.. Yes." Hermione nodded, "I've been making a lot of progress into Verdimillious and Vermilious, getting blue sparks, yellow, and I think I got Ultraviolet!" "Really? What about Flipendo?" Draco asked, "Oh that one has some interesting applications..." "They're at it again." Ron said to Harry, "Let's go watch the Quidditch team practice is doing." Normally Harry wouldn't be so excited as Ron about Quidditch, but it was better than the purely academic talk from Hermione and Draco. The next match was to be Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, a very likely win for the team.

The match came all too quick for the team and Harry found himself high up in the stands cheering on the Gryffindor team to a grueling win. While the Hufflepuff team was not the best, they definitely had a leg up with a trained Seeker. The Gryffindor beaters had to focus on the Seeker rather than the other players. Harry had gotten slightly bored and focused on the crowd rather than the game. "Hey, look at Snape!" he elbowed Ron, "Why's he look so upset?" "I don't know, he's almost always upset from what I've heard." Ron responded. Harry followed Snape's gaze, it was settled clearly on Quirrel. "You think he'd be over not getting the defense position." Ron said. Harry shook his head, that wasn't it, they had learned that there was a curse on the Defense position and there was a betting pool as to what would do Quirrel in. Harry was more concerned with why Quirrel had changed from teaching Muggle Studies now that he thought about it. Finally though, the Gryffindor team managed to pull it off and catch the Snitch. Snape stood up and immediately went straight to Quirrel mumbling in his ears. Quirrel gave a look of shock, then nodded. Then Snape walked away. Later at dinner, Harry noticed Quirrel wasn't sitting at the Head table, and then saw Snape excuse himself. Harry excused himself as well, and cautiously followed the Professor in his invisibility cloak. They entered the forest and Harry paled, but continued stepping lightly. Finally, they reached a shadowy clearing, Harry hid himself as well as he could, which was pretty well from 'Harry hunting' with Dudley, loving his Christmas gift even more.

"D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus..." "Oh, I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape, his voice icy. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all." Quirrel was mumbling something, but Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" "B-b-but Severus, I-" "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," "I-I don't know what you-" "You know perfectly well what I mean. Tell me what you know, how you know, why you've been investigating the through the trapdoor against orders, tell me your little bit of hocus-pocus. I'm waiting." "B-but I d-d-don't-" "Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie." Snape left as soon as he said that, leaving Quirrel behind. Harry sneaked away as well, making sure Quirrel didn't see him as he left.

"Where have you been?" Squeaked Hermione. "We worried about you when you didn't come back, everything alright?" Draco asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, but we need to find an empty room." They left the common room and found an empty classroom nearby. "So... Quirrell's after the stone. Or doing something against orders, and doing it with some 'hocus-pocus'" Harry finished. "Maybe he found a way that Dumbledore couldn't detect?" Ron asked. "Well, he's probably been sneaking in, the troll? Maybe he even knows about the monsters that keep finding their way through the corridors?" Draco asked reasonably. "Whatever he knows, he doesn't know how to get past Fluffy. And I bet there's loads of other traps and enchantments. I'm sure Snape wouldn't tell Quirrell what he did, but that it's likely something about potions." Ron sighed. "So... should we tell Dumbledore?" Neville asked. "Snape seems to have not told Dumbledore, otherwise Quirrell would be gone, I bet he's trying to figure out why Quirrell wants it so bad." Draco responded, "We should keep an extra eye on him too."

Over the weeks, they checked on the third-floor corridor to make sure Fluffy was still growling away. While Professor Quirrell grew paler and thinner, Professor Snape seemed to be getting angrier. He likely hadn't found anything out just yet. Hermione and Draco however started drawing up study schedules and color coding their notes, reminding them that exams were in ten weeks. Ten weeks seemed like a far ways away, but Harry knew it could pass way too quickly. It was 9 weeks from exams that the first dead unicorn was found, bloody and miserable.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Encounters in the Forest

A/N: Don't own a thing!

Finding the unicorn set the castle ablaze with rumors. Everyone was worried as to who would be so mad as to kill a unicorn. Harry and his friends all decided to keep their suspicions to themselves. Professor Quirrel still seemed pale and miserable and Professor Snape was perhaps even angrier than before, taking points away at the drop of a hat. Harry made sure to stay on his good side by asking interesting questions about the potions they were studying and making and this seemed to relax Professor Snape for at least a small time. Harry made it a point to follow Professor Quirrell around in his invisibility cloak when he could, but he never made a misstep or did anything suspicious. The weird thing however, was that Harry's scar would hurt him as he followed Professor Quirrell, nothing that he couldn't handle, but enough to cause concern. He had reported this to Hermione, and she had said the only way to find out for sure that it was Professor Quirrell causing the pain was too dangerous and even then, curse scars were another hard subject to study in themselves. She did make Harry stay away from Professor Quirrell for some time, and the pain faded away. She said this meant that it was very likely to be caused by the professor, but Harry knew it had to be him.

It was four weeks from exams that the second unicorn was found, perhaps worse off than the first. Harry decided enough was enough and that Friday he would visit Hagrid again. Hermione declined joining him as did Malfoy. The two were getting almost ridiculously nervous and competitive as exams were coming up. Ron and Neville joined him as he knocked on the door, they were surprised to see that the curtains were closed. "Who is it?" he called out. Harry responded and they were let in to a stifling hot cabin. "So Harry, yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" "Yes," said Harry, there was no point beating around the bush. "We were wondering if you knew who was after the unicorns, and perhaps more importantly if you know what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." "O' course I can't," he said, "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy. As fer the Unicorns? I've been investigating that me self. Do you've any suggestions?"

"We've been taking a look at Professor Quirrell..." Ron said, then at the other twos looks, "What, we have!" "Professor Quirrell? He was one of the ones who set up the defenses!" "Really?" "Yeah, along with me, Professors Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall an' Dumbledore himself did somethin' o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone..." "Professor Snape?" "Yeah, that's it. But Look, Quirrell helped protect the Stone, why would he want ter steal it?" "Why would anyone want to murder Unicorns?" Neville asked rhetorically, "We've read up a bit on them, Unicorn give up things like hair and bits of their horn for the right people. But unicorn blood is forbidden even if given freely." "You think - Quirrell? I've been searching the forest and seen no signs of him or anyone... But I could use a fresh pair of eyes. I'll owl you as soon as I get word of a fresh kill."

They nodded and left, pleased to have made some headway. It was when they got back to the castle that any one of them remembered that they should have asked about the fantastic heat in Hagrid's hut. It was a week from exams when Hagrid's owl arrived, even Harry was getting nervous about exams over the Stone. "There's fresh trails of you-know-what in the forest, could use them eyes I was talkin about." Harry barely managed to drag Hermione and Draco away from their studies and Ron came as well. Neville was stuck with Madame Pomfrey, having suffered an explosion in potions for not being pared up with Harry.

They found Hagrid's hut in shambles, burnt to a crisp. Hagrid was standing there with Fang in tow. "Hagrid, what happened?" Hermione asked. "Bit of a mishap with a drag-." Hagrid said then stopped. "A dragon?" Ron asked, and Hagrid looked annoyed at himself again, they knew they had gotten it right. "What... happened with this Dragon? How'd you get him?" "won him in the village after havin' a few drinks with a stranger. Little Norbert ran off into the forest, don't know where he's gotten but he's definitely not after the unicorns." They sighed and split into two groups following the blood, Harry with Draco and Fang and Ron and Hermione with Hagrid. They walked for quite some time, using Lumos to light the way. The path became almost impossible to follow, but they found a clearing ahead.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground, they inched closer. It was the unicorn, and it was dead, beautiful and sad. Harry was about to move toward it when from out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head and drank the blood. "AAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy and Fang screamed and ran off. The Hooded figure raised its head and there was pain like he'd never felt before; It was as though his scar were on fire. He heard hooves and suddenly a strange creature was there and his pain was gone, the hooded figure was gone.

After an incredible amount of excitement and Centaur politics. Harry and the others were armed with new knowledge. Voldemort was in that forest, and it was likely Quirrell had some odd connection to Voldemort according to Hermione. "It just makes scientific sense. Unless there are other variables I'm missing." Harry and the others nodded at that, now it was just time to find a Professor, even without proof, they needed help.

It was both good and bad really, that both they and the Professors were incredibly busy that week. Harry made it through exams just barely as he was still keeping tabs on Professor Quirrell, who still seemed pale, thin and most importantly at the school still. Harry reasoned that it was incredibly unlikely that he would stick around if he had the stone. They had both practical and written exams for all of their classes, thankfully Voldemort hadn't seen Harry in the forest as Professor Quirrell hadn't done anything to them for the practical exams, though Harry's scar continued pressing him in pain.

They finished their exams on Tuesday and Harry marched them to Professor McGonagalls office and knocked on the door. "Potter? What are you doing here?" A tired face greeted them. "Professor, it's about the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry said. The Professor gasped and let them in. "How do you know-?" She spluttered. "We did a bit of research and found it out, and we think that with it's powers, whoever is after the unicorns..." "Will not be getting through the arrangements your professors set up!" "But what if they had a way of getting information? A source inside this castle?" Ron asked. "Who would do a foolish thing like that?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Professor Quirrell ma'am." Hermione responded. Professor McGonagall laughed, "Professor Quirrell specifically asked for the Defense position this year knowing full well what it entailed precisely because he wanted to PROTECT the stone! Besides, not even he could get past what I've set up. Only a fellow Grandmaster could. Rest assured, even with Dumbledore out for the evening there's no need to worry." "Dumbledore's out?" Harry said, and at a look from the Professor, "Erm- Headmaster Dumbledore, sorry ma'am." He corrected, and she nodded, "He received an urgent owl to head for London at once. I'm acting Headmaster for the day and you five need to head out of this office and keep the Stone a secret to yourselves!"

Harry and the others couldn't enjoy the sunshine once they were out on the lake. "It has to be tonight." Harry said, "After exams, probably during or after dinner."

"So what will we do? We're just students! We have to let someone else know! Professor Snape could help." Hermione said. They ran down to the Dungeons, but Professor Snape wasn't down there. They ran up to the staff room and he wasn't there either. They asked for Professor Snape, but none of the other Professors had seen him, saying that he was likely in his office grading. Harry and the others pressed on, but the Professor wasn't there either. "Quirrell must have done something to him as well!" Ron said.

"We've got to go to the third-floor corridor." Harry said solidly, "Now." "But we don't even-" Hermione started. "Fine, let's grab some stuff that might be helpful and go after dinner. I won't be there though, so grab me some food." Harry said. "What are you planning?" Draco asked. "I've got to prepare my spells, I didn't think we'd need to do this TODAY." Harry responded and they all went upstairs. Harry poured over his spell-book and began reading the notes again, wondering if there was anything on how to stop an evil wizard.

Finding himself alone, Harry's stomach grumbled and he quieted it down. Suddenly he felt an odd sensation he hadn't felt for a while. "Oh no, not now." He suddenly felt a bite on his left shoulder, which hurt. BAD. He stood up and turned around to face 3 frothing rats, one who had taken a bite right out of him. Luckily his reflexes were quick, "Illustrio Collisto, Conius Sprirus!" The cone burst from his hand towards the rats. The rats all swiftly fell unconscious and Harry thanked his lucky stars, the gods, whatever. He kicked them all to bits as quick as he could, and sat back down resting in the chair. His Spell-book was giving out a golden glow, and he touched it. Warmth spread through him and he suddenly felt a lot better, his wounds healed and his mind open. He grabbed a pen, some ink, and smiled.

A/N: I know, I know, Harry gaining a level before the Sorcerer's Stone dungeon was probably heavily expected. To be fair, level 2 is not all that exciting anyway. I tried rolling an easy encounter and almost got Harry killed for it. The dice definitely were not behind me on this decision, but were allowing me to use Color Spray to full effect. Harry was at an HP of 2 on his turn, and baring a trip to Madame Pomfrey... I also decided, heck, why not allow the Book to heal Harry. The thread of why will be unanswered for a while, but it will be a nice piece of the puzzle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: An Enchanting Time

A/N: Thank you for my first review, and it got me thinking a bit as to the debate of rules vs story-telling especially when you're talking about D&D. While I admit this story will be more on the story-telling side, I will try to make combat situations more free-flowing and make more sense at the same time. I have always tended to write combat very detailed and trying to follow a more rules-based combat system makes that happen even more so. I still don't own a thing.

An interesting house rule that I and some DM s have adopted over the years is that Summon Monster can summon a monster whose CR is equal to the level of the spell. This creates more versatility in the spell and makes the list make a bit more sense. Summoning Good creatures is still a Good action and Summoning Evil is still an Evil action. (Cr ½ can be summoned at a 1d2 using Summon Monster 1, 1/3 1d3 and so on)

_To be read upon the books glow..._

_Congratulations are in order once again! As you probably have been able to tell, this book is designed with a plethora of enchantments for the reader's benefit. I have personally designed this book to glow when the reader has either studied enough magic to be at a sufficient level of Advanced proficiency as measured by my own standards or has encountered enough 'Adventure' that they would need access to more Artistic skills. To those who have more experience, the enchantments should have allowed you to read up to your level, if not cast the 'key anew' spell inscribed on the very last page. The designs have been more organized towards those who would be now considered Novices in the Arts, but those more advanced will definitely enjoy the healing enchantment on the book and the ability to write new spells without hours or days of research. For my fledgling Novices, while it is unlikely that you will be able to cast the second echelon just yet, consider the spells carefully as you don't want to end up like one of my more interesting colleagues and make Prestidigitation a ninth echelon spell._

Harry had researched the numerous tables in the back of the book before heading to the school and had made his choices at least a dozen times over. Taking the more recent events into account, Harry had chosen two spells of the first echelon, since research into more cantrips would take very little time or energy. The first fired a nicely sized orb of acid, which Harry knew could be deadly if placed well. The second could summon a broad list of creatures many of which Harry had never heard of but knew would come in handy in a fight. The Author had strongly suggested the Formians as a good start. Ant-like creatures who were a very strong defensive line for an Artist. It was highly unlikely the school was near a nest of Formians as most planes most laughingly (according to the Author) called the Prime Material were Neutral and they stuck to Lawful planes. However, a summoner had to be very careful as to who or what they summoned, after all, mindful creatures took note of who summoned them and for what purpose as did most Artists allies and summoning a demon was a horrible idea for most Artists.

The others came back from dinner, Hermione carrying a tightly bound book grinning with success. "I think I figured out what's behind at least the door! And how to stop it, we haven't gotten much time until everyone else comes back from dinner." Harry nodded, "I've prepared as much as I can. How about the other challenges?" "Remember when McGonagall said only a grandmaster could get past hers?" Ron said smiling, "I've figured out it's chess! We're going to have to play a tough game, but I think I can do it." "That's 3 out of 7, I just wish we knew more." Neville said, "We'll be fine if we keep our wits about us," Draco said, looking more nervous than his words said then took a breath, "But listen, .No matter what happens, we do this together." "Agreed." The others said, and with that they headed for the third-floor. By keeping eyes both forward and backward, they managed to duck into classrooms and behind statues, the invisibility cloak could only fit three at a time and would take entirely too long. Thankfully to Nevilles watchful eye, they just barely avoided Peeves. Hermione asked for Harry's flute from Hagrid and just grinned at all of their questions.

Finally they reached the open door and tried to remain quiet, but the door creaked and groaned and they heard loud growls. A large three headed dog picked up it's head. "That's... a large dog." Ron said wisely, "Look at it's feet." Draco said, "I'm too busy looking at it's heads." Neville replied. Hermione took the flute firmly in hand, "I'd give you all a lecture about the Cerebus, but right now I've got a job to do. Let's get to that trapdoor." She started to play, not much of a tune, but the large beast began to fall asleep. "I don't-" Ron started but Hermione shushed him with her spare hand. They walked quietly over to the door and Harry and Draco opened it up and peered in. "I knew I should have prepared Feather Fall..." Harry moaned quietly. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Someone's got to try it." he responded. "Let me," Harry said, "Conjura Forsia, Arcanus Securus" He cast and a shimmering glow surrounded him then faded. "This will protect me, for quite some time. Hopefully it will help with the fall. I'll call if we can get down safe, but if you don't hear me, get Dumbledore an owl and get McGonagall here." Draco nodded and Harry jumped.

He fell down, down, down and then thump, he landed on something soft. It felt as though he had hit some sort of plant. "It's okay!" he called up to the light the size of a postage stamp. Draco followed right away, followed by Ron, Neville and with a loud bark, Hermione. "Oh god," Neville said, "Look at our feet!" There feet were being tangled by the plant. "This is Devil's snare!" "How do we get rid of it!" Ron screamed as the plant wrapped further up to their waists. "Fire! So... INCENDIO!" Neville shouted, the plant burst to flame near him and released him. Neville jumped to a damp wall away from the plant as it struggled to keep the fire off it's self. "Hermione, how do I control the fire more than a jet of flames?" he shouted. "Same spell almost, incendio personalis, focus on keeping it under control!" she responded, "INCENDIO PERSONALIS!" Neville shouted, a yellow fire sprung up and he prodded the flame at the plant, away from where the others where. If it could have screamed, it would have, but baring that, it unraveled itself from the others and they ran to safety with Neville. "Good Herbology Neville." Draco complimented. "Thank you." Neville responded.

They found a stone passageway, and Harry was reminded of Gringotts. "Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. Harry listened, A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Think it's a ghost?" Ron asked. "I don't know sounds like wings to me." Harry responded, they reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" asked Neville, "Maybe... hang on, let me go first again." Harry ran across the room but nothing happened. The other three followed him, the door wouldn't budge, not even for Hermione or Draco's strongest Alohomora spells. Harry looked up at the birds, "Wait a second... those aren't birds, those are keys! Winged keys!" Harry looked around the room and found a number of brooms. "Oh no," Hermione looked crestfallen, Harry was reminded that Hermione was top of their class in all houses except one class. Flying. "No worries, we've got this." Draco responded. Harry, Draco and Ron mounted their brooms. Neville had decided he would stay firmly on the ground, also not doing to well in Flying lessons either. There were hundreds of them, Hermione told them to look for a big, old-fashioned silver key, as the key was likely modeled after the lock with an inscription on it 'Sera' meant lock according to Hermione, so they should look for 'clavis'' if they could.

Harry noticed something after several minutes of weaving through the whirl of rainbow feathers. A large silver key. Harry started chasing after it. "I've found one, help me out!" he shouted to the others, pointing it out. It had bright blue wings and something about it seemed odd. Draco was chasing it with him, with Ron following them, finding it incredibly hard to see. "We've got to close in on it." Harry called out, and Draco nodded, flying away and flying at a perfect angle to drive it towards Harry. Harry took his shot and grabbed it. Inscribed on the key was 'Clavis'.

Forcing the key into the door, they moved to the next room, Ron was raving about Harry and Dracos skills, "You two should try out for seeker next year! That was amazing! I guess maybe I could try out for secondary keeper or chaser... My brothers are way too good of beaters for anyone to get in their shoes..." "Not now Ron, it's your turn." Hermione stopped in and gestured to the room. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard. Ron grinned, but then looked puzzled. "The problem is, we're on the side of black and white has yet to make a move!" he said. He walked up to knight, "Do we – er- have to join you to get across?" Ron asked. The knight nodded. "We've got to take the place of the pieces..." The others watched him think. "Right, so... Who wants to be the king and do bummer all but hopefully be the safest?" He said. Draco laughed, but Harry did look to Neville, "There's no way any of us are stepping out of the battle over any of the others. Just keep us as safe as you can." Neville said, and Hermione nodded as well. "In that case, Harry, bishop, Neville rook or castle, Draco take a knight, Hermione, Queen." Hermione blushed at that but they all nodded, "What about you?" "I'm also going to be a knight." The chessmen listened and the pieces left the board. "Remember don't move unless I tell you, we have to take it in turns, white should go any minute now..."

The game began and Ron seemed to be playing well, keeping all of his pieces moving and safe. Harry had to marvel at his level of play. He managed to keep all 5 of them capturing and somehow out of danger at the same time. But as the game went further, Ron had a grimmace on his face. "What is it Ron?" "I've got two to mate, but I've got to sacrifice a piece, otherwise this game could go for hours and I just can't think that many moves ahead to see who would win it. We're kind of in a hurry aren't we?" The others nodded, "Then after I move-" Hermione gasped, "Yes, it's me, after I move, Draco move to mate. Do you see it?" Draco looked at the board and then saw the spot he had to move to and nodded. "Good. It's too bad none of us know how to heal, now here we go!" Ron made his move and got trounced by the white knight. Hermione screamed but stayed on her square. Draco made his move and the white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.

"We need to bring him up to Madame Pomfrey." Neville said. "One of us needs to go. Three on one is still good." "You're kidding me, right? This is Voldemort! Or Professor Quirrel! There's no way three are a match for either of them." "You're just as much a match with 4 as you are 3. I'll go." Neville said, "You're worth 12 of any one of us here Neville, besides how are you going to get up with Ron?" Neville flushed a bit and smiled, "There's got to be a way up... I can use the brooms." They nodded and Neville cast Wingardium. "I may be back shortly, if so I can provide a surprise attack." Neville headed off one way and the others headed further down.

"We've got Quirrel and Snape left, here's betting Quirell's is the most horrible." Draco said. Harry and Hermione nodded as they reached another door. They pushed it open to a horrible smell, and a larger troll then the other one, wielding an ridiculously large club roared at them. The three smiled to each other and got to work. "I can't believe he thought that would be effective." Draco complained as they moved forward again. "Most adult wizards don't use the basic spells they learned and focus mainly on combat spells. At least, according to most of the books I've read." Hermione commented. There was nothing very frightening in the next room, just seven differently shaped bottles standing on a table in a line. A purple fire sprang up before then and a black one ahead.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles, Harry and Draco read over her shoulder. The poem was interesting to say the least and confusing to say the most. Hermione laughed, "Brilliant!" said Hermione "And truly fitting Snape. This isn't magic at all, it's logic and everything we need to solve the puzzle is on the paper." "So how do we know which to drink?" asked Harry. "Race you." Draco smiled, "Boys." Hermione sighed and the two focused on the paper and the potions in front of them. Hermione clapped her hands and smiled to Draco. "Solved it." "Point to you then." Draco bowed out of her way. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black flames, towards the stone, this rounded bottle will take us back."

"There's only enough for one of us..." Harry said. "I bet it refills." Draco responded. "So who's first?" Hermione asked. "Do you have to ask? I'll go first." Harry responded, "Third time pays for all." "Get ready, it could be just Professor Quirrel, could be Voldemort, could be both." Draco said. Harry nodded. "If it doesn't refill, take the one to go back and go straight to the Owlery to get Dumbledore." The two nodded and suddenly Harry found himself being hugged by Hermione. "You're a great wizard, you know." "I'm not as good as you," said Harry, embarrassed. "Me!" said Hermione, "I study! I do silly experiments with the basic spells that have probably been done before! There are more important things – you know... you're my first real friends? It's been more magical than anything I've studied!" Harry stammered and Draco just smiled, "Harry does have a way of bringing people together. But come on, we're taking too much time."

Harry took a deep breath, picked up the smallest bottle, drank and shivered. "It feels like ice flooding through my body... ugh." He braced himself, "Here I come." He walked through the fire but could not feel the flames. Then he was on the other side, in the last chamber. There was something here, but it wasn't Quirrel, it wasn't even Voldemort. In the room, there was only a mirror.


	16. Chapter 16: Last Chapter of Book 1

Chapter 16: A Double-Header

I do not own anything, I had a long A/N here, but thought, eh it was silly.

Harry was left gaping as he tried to understand the empty chamber. He walked down the steps closer to the mirror when suddenly Draco came running in, wand high up in the air ready to cast. Draco slowed down and almost fell when he realized the room was empty except Harry. "... Where's Professor Quirrel? Voldemort? ANYONE?" He shouted that last one. Harry shrugged as he walked closer to the mirror. "I recognize this mirror, Ron and I found it during winter holidays." he said, "It's called the Mirror of Erised. Desire backwards, because of the inscription." Hermione soon came in calmly, "I heard Draco shouting, is there... yeah, there's really no one here." The room was empty, with nothing but the mirror.

They all gathered near the mirror, "Don't look in the mirror, it will show you only you hearts true desire." Harry cautioned.

"A wise precaution Mr. Potter, now if you all would kindly drop your wands." A voice came from behind them. They did as they were told, "Now turn around, so I can see your faces, no tricks tonight." They turned around to face Professor Quirrel. "I was almost surprised to see you all tonight... Almost. My master warned me someone had seen him in the forest, and I knew it wasn't a professor. We both thought it was likely one person. Harry Potter." "But why-" Hermione started, and Quirrel raised his wand, "I think no speaking would be in order. If you're wondering why I let you lead the way through the enchantments? Well, I knew you were likely going to be with your friends, so instead of dealing with five annoying brats, I only have to deal with three. Now, if you would all please move over there." He pointed to somewhere in the room where he could see them and ignored picking up their wands as he stepped over to the mirror. "Ah of course, leave it to Dumbledore to come up with something like this.. but he's in London... I'll be far away soon enough."

Harry knew he had to keep Quirrel talking, "I saw you and Snape in the forest-" he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Yes," said Quirrel idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I had gotten and why, Tried to frighten me – as though I could be frightened when I had Lord Voldemort on my side." He had come back to the front of the mirror, "I staged a fight between Mr. Crabbe or was it Mr. Goyle... doesn't matter, I staged a fight in the Slytherin Common rooms with massive amounts of bizarre spell damage and potion effects that Professor Snape will have to treat before coming down here." he laughed, then focused back on the mirror, "I see the stone and I'm presenting it to my master... BUT WHERE IS IT?"

"What about McGonagall?" Harry tried, "Please, McGonagall had a soft spot for P-p-p-poor P-p-professor Q-q-q-Quirrell after his run in with vampires. And I spoke to her about how I needed to make up for my lapse by protecting Hogwarts to the best of my ability, the curse could never get me... not when I had him by my side."

"Where is he? Where is Voldemort?" Harry tried demanding. Quirrel turned to face them, anger on his face. "You dare speak his name?! As if you were strong enough to face him? Lord Voldemort is in this very room." Quirrell now spoke solemnly, "He is with me wherever I go. Especially after I... made the mistake of failing to get the stone from gringotts..." Harry remembered suddenly that he had failed to shake hands with Professor Quirrell that very day.

"I don't under stand is the Stone in the mirror? Should I break it? What I want more than anything else in the world is to get the stone to my master, but it should tell me where to find it or what to do! Help me master!" Quirrell complained to the room, and to Harry's horror, a voice answered. "Use the boy..." "Yes Potter, come here." Harry looked to the others, then winked with his eye away from Quirrel, the others nodded imperceptibly, knowing that it was likely to come to combat soon and to be ready.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, what _I_ want more than anything else in the world is to keep the stone away from Quirrell. But what will I see? Whatever I see, I need to come up with a lie and fast. Quirrel moved out of the way and Harry faced himself in the mirror. His reflection was there, paled and scared. Then it smiled at him, it took out a blood-red stone. It winked and then tossed it away behind him, then mock whistled as if pulling a prank. Harry fought the urge to laugh, especially since he didn't hear a _clunk_ behind him that the stone must have made. The stone _was _in the mirror, and only a fool right now would take it out. "Well?" said Quirrell impatiently, "What do you see?" Harry screwed up his courage and said the answer he knew would be the most truthful, "I think I see my family surrounding me, happy, healthy and whole." Quirrell cursed, "Of course, get out of the way!"

Harry moved aside, and made a couple steps back to get into the prime position for his surprise attack. "He lies... He lies!" the voice came again, "Let me speak to him... face-to-face." "M-Master," Quirrell studdered for real in surprise and terror, "you are not strong enough!" "I have strength enough... for this..." Harry watched as Quirrell began to unwrap his turban... of course, his turban... this would be perfect if he could time it right. The turban fell and Quirrell turned slowly on the spot.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

Moving as quickly as he could, Harry shouted, and felt the strange sensation wash over him as he did so, "Conjura Acidious, Ortra Mordax!"he smiled as the Acid Orb launched itself at Voldemort's face and knew he had time to make one more move before the surprise was over. "Sibru Incanterous Prestidigitorious!" He shouted, the wands his friends had to drop suddenly flew back to their owners, who were ready for just such a thing. "Incendio!" Hermione shouted firing a jet of blue fire at Quirrel, it caught him unawares and he burned, Draco's spell missed as Quirrell dived out of the way. "Grab HIM!" Quirrell shouted and turned towards Harry and charged. Harry divied for the flame door, but Quirrel managed to grab his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar, his head was about to split in two. He struggled with all his might and to his surprise Quirrel let go of him. He knew he only had an instant to try again before Quirrell tried again, 'I really hope this does SOMETHING' Harry thought, "Abjura Salus, Malus Projecta!" He shouted. The pain in his head suddenly vanished as a cyllinder surrounded him. "SEIZE HIM!" Voldermort shrieked and Quirrel made to grab both hands around Harry's neck. His head stayed remarkably clear as Quirrel screamed and knocked Harry to the ground keeping him pinned with his foot."Master, I cannot hold him – my hand – my hands!" "Then kill him, fool , and be done!" screeched Voldemort,

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione shouted, "INCENDIO! INCENDIO! INCEndio." Her voice trailed off at the last casting as the first blue spell came flying at Quirrel, the second was a pale yellow and the third didn't cast as Hermione fell down to a sitting position, very winded. Quirrel screamed as the flames hit him and fell over, Harry jumped aside as the burnt man fell down, bleeding violently.

"D-Did I?... Is he?" Hermione struggled, "Dead? Good riddance if so." Draco responded, and at Harry and Hermiones stares, he shrugged, "What? It was VOLDEMORT. We stopped him!" No sooner than he said that a pale black shadow leaped out of Professor Quirrel's body. It tried to attack Harry, but failed due to the cylinder a marvelously scary screech came from it and it flew away.

Harry sighed, "Thank gods for the Arts." he said. The others looked at him then shrugged and smiled, "You'll need to come up with some more tricks if that shadow was what I thought it was." Hermione said, the look on her face spoke both seriousness and joy. Harry nodded. "Did you get the stone?" Draco asked. "Nope, no one can get the stone." Harry responded. "Well that's not entirely true Mr. Potter." A kind voice came ringing behind them, "Looks like I'm very late indeed." Headmaster Dumbledore stood behind them, his eyes serious as he looked them all over then he smiled and his eyes regained their twinkle, "But it looks like you didn't need me after all. Like usual, eh Mr. Potter?" Harry laughed, "I think you're doing far more than you let on to keep us safe, sir." The Headmaster nodded at that, and offered Harry his hand through the cyllinder, "Now then... shall we away to the infirmary? I think your friend would like to see you when he wakes up. Oh and Harry," Harry looked to the Headmaster, "I believe we should have perhaps a true discussion before you leave for home tomorrow. If that would be alright." Harry nodded and took the hand to help himself up.

Later that evening, Harry was in Dumbledore's office. "Sherbert Lemon?" Dumbledore offered as Harry finally settled in to the chair across from the Headmaster after a brief tour of the bizarre office. "Er- No thanks Headmaster." Dumbledore shrugged and popped one into his mouth, "Now then, before the school magically catches wind of 'what happened down there', let us talk about it ourselves. I suppose you want to skip straight to the Mirror and Voldemort?" Harry thought about it, "Did I really lead Quirrel and Vol- You-know-who to the mirror?" "Call him Voldemort, Harry. Though a respectful distance from names is wise, fear of the name leads to fear of the thing." "Right, Voldermort." Harry nodded. "No Harry, from what I finally picked up from Professor Snape, the man knew most of the enchantments down there. And you likely would have faced him three on one regardless of who got to the chambers first, though we are incredibly lucky he thought my enchantment was more dangerous than his own or Professor Snapes." Dumbledore smiled to himself.

"Right then, about the mirror, the Stone, Nicolas?" Harry asked, " Oh, you know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore asked, sounded pleased, "Excellent research on you and your friends parts! The stone will sit in the mirror forever, I'm afraid. My good friend Nicolas and I had a chat and agreed it was for the best." "But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" "They have enough Elixer stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die. To Nicolas and Perenelle, death is like going to bed after a long day. Death is but the next great adventure! Well.. At least in my opinion, though I do like the adventure I'm in now." Dumbledore then smiled, "Of course, the stone wasn't the most wonderful thing, as much money and life as you want! Of course, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are the worst of them."

"And... Voldemort? My scar hurt when Quirrel tried to touch me, too bad the burns on his hands are hard to tell from his other ones...We saw a shade leave his body, when he... " Just remembering the shade was enough to make Harry grimmace. "Voldemort is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share. You have likely only delayed his return to power, or maybe if he is delayed again and again, why, he may never return." Harry nodded, "Is there some way we can keep an eye out? I feel like there's more... like why he didn't die in the first place, why he's not dead this time." "Suffice to say, even I cannot track where he is, his actions or otherwise. But I will have my best eyes being as wary as I can, circumstances being what they are, most of the wizarding world believes he died the first time." "And why do you believe he... for lack of better terms, became the shade the first time? If anyone knows, it must be you." Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time. "Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today, not now at least. I'll be up front, I'm still researching the very matter myself."

Harry nodded at that again, "Three more things I believe, then it's definitely time for bed." Dumbledore smiled. Harry furrowed his brow, then opened them again, "Do you know why Quirrel couldn't touch me?" Dumbledore nodded, "This much I do know, or can infer from what I have picked up. Your mother was killed because she tried to stop him from killing you, Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good." Dumbledore now became very interested in a mysterious device that was producing steam at a fixed rate, which gave Harry time to dry his eyes on his robes. When he had found his voice again, Harry said, "And the invisibility cloak - do you know who sent it to me?" "Ah - your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Useful things... your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else..." "Last one, Harry, I must insist." "Yes, Headmaster, do you think Voldemort was behind the monsters I've been battling this year?" The headmaster shook his head, "Are they... because of the spell-book?" Harry asked, "Now that's a curious question. I have been over the wards as much as I can, there has been no summoning, calling, conjuring, illegal transfiguration that would lead to that. I suspect the answer I gave you before is still applicable and do hope you accept my apologies." "Er- that's alright Headmaster, it helped me defeat Voldemort in the first place. Well, that and Hermione's knowledge and spellwork, Ron's skills, Draco's flying and fighting, and Neville's knowledge as well." The headmaster was positively beaming at this, then nodded, "Now, off to bed we go." Harry nodded and stood up, "Oh and Harry, though your spell-book is glowing, please keep away from all wandwork and do only minimal Art work, I'd rather not have to explain your Arts to the Ministry."

The end of term meal was an interesting affair, the Slytherins had won the House Cup, but Harry found he didn't mind at all. Hagrid had cried about letting them get themselves into danger and had given Harry the best belated Christmas present ever. The great hall raved with the events that had happened last night, though everyone seemed to think Quirrell had just gone barmy due to the curse. To his surprise, his exam scores were good marks. It took them a while to get off the platform, Ron invited Harry, Hermione, Neville and even Draco over for the summer. Draco in return invited them for 'an unofficial gathering' at his house, rolling his eyes as he said it to let them know he was making fun of his family and their political standing. Harry promised to write and asked Hermione for some good book suggestions and that he would try to get ahead of her. Hermione just laughed and responded that she would trounce them all on broomsticks. They smiled as they split up from each other, and even the Dursleys couldn't mark his good mood, it had been a wonderful year.

And so ends the school-year, I am in the middle of deciding if I want to make a spell I am working on that would be incredibly useful, but perhaps overpowered. I'm running it by other DMS I know, and hopefully all the kinks will be worked out in time. I'm also researching second year spells both book canon and game canon that actually make sense, a way to charge Flipendo (maybe Flipendo maxima or something silly like that, but then that involves more tables) and more detailed magical core research/stuff I have to work on. Should be some fun times! See you book 2!


	17. Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 1

A/N : Welcome to Year Two! It's gonna be interesting! Especially starting right off. The spell I tried to create is a level two spell, it can summon up to a 3HD NPC or PC from the Prime Material Plane, with an easy will save. It also has a chance to fail or bring in someone else. Finally tasks work just the same, but I am not going to attempt the conversions, Harry Potter world tends to allow Harry to 'have as much money as the plot requires'. Balancing Magic is pretty tough, but I think this is an appropriate level. I based this off of Planar Ally, which is a 4th level Cleric Spell. Feel free to critique, the goal was to get Harry necessary equipment, and if a rewrite is necessary. 'twill be done.

Chapter 1: An Ally to Stand Beside

Harry was alone. This was actually a good thing as the Dursleys were not at home and Harry had a bit of time to himself. Today was actually a result of a long period of planning with his friends. This plan was no ordinary plan, it involved magic. Harry was a Wizard, more than a Wizard really, Harry was a novice Artist. An Artist fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry called himself an Artist rather than a Wizard because of a mysterious spell book that he had found. This spell book was loaded with spells that no one at Hogwarts had heard of and advice both magical and practical. It was this advice that lead to the plan today, Harry had managed to keep in a quiet sort of contact with his friends thanks to a brilliant one of his friends who realized they could use the regular post over the owl post. It had taken quite some time, a lot of negotiations with Gringotts and a bit of luck to ensure this could happen and today was just the chance he needed. Harry took out his molkskin pouch loaded with a ton of gold, his school supplies where up in his bedroom for now. The spell took 10 minutes to cast and left Harry feeling oddly drained but finished the spell and directed it towards where the conjuration was to be cast.

Harry almost crossed his fingers, but kept his concentration up as far as he could. The conjuration circle began to spin and glow brightly. The brightness glowed until Harry was almost blinded, then faded and a person appeared, "By the power of Aesur, I Isyndel am here to assist you." Isyndel was a tall young woman, but Harry was more focused on the Sun on her Armor, and her pointy ears. "Er- Hi." Harry responded. Isyndel gave a look over Harry, "You don't look like much of a Cleric... Did you use a scroll?" She asked, "No, I used my own magic, I'm an Art-, Wizard." Harry replied. "A Wizard? Hmm... Powerful magic then." Isyndel looked contemplative, then shrugged. "I'll have to ask about it later. Well, you called, I answered, how can I help you?" "Can I ask you to run an errand for me on your plane?" Harry asked. "This isn't one of the Prime Material? Even curiouser... What plane is this?" "I actually think it is one of the Prime Material Planes, just not one you might be used to." Harry responded. Isyndel nodded and they got down to discussing what Harry wanted as his task. They negotiated a fee as well thanks to a owl Harry sent to Gringotts for the conversions. Luckily for Harry, Galleons were worth more than Gold from Isyndel's realm and he didn't have to give her too much. He told her he would try to call her back, hopefully that same day but would pay a bit more to make up for the random calling.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't really have a window of opportunity to call back Isyndel as the Dursleys had come back from their outing to the Masons. Uncle Vernon kept Harry busy with various errands, halting both his magical studies and his art studies. Harry barely had any time to write a quick letter to Hermione to update them with what had happened, but it was the written equivalent of bouncing on his toes in anticipation to get some answers. Harry was stuck pruning bushes, cleaning after Dudley, and cooking. Three days passed and Harry's birthday arrived. The Dursleys surprisingly gave him a cupcake. Of course, it was a cupcake from the grocer and Dudley had gotten the other 5. From his friends, Harry received another book from Hermione. The Giver. From Draco he received dress robes in jest and a small molkskin pouch with a note, 'I've heard you muttering about ingredients, here are some to help you out!' Inside were some more expensive ingredients for spell casting that he needed. Ron gave him a copy of Quidditch through the Ages and Neville gave him some potted Dittany. More days passed and finally Harry had had enough of the Dursleys, it was time to see his friends.


	18. Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor

A/N: I don't own a thing!

The hardest part of leaving the Dursleys was convincing them to let their free labor go for the rest of the year. Once that was done, travel arrangements were set by the Malfoys, who set up a meeting with the Grangers. The Dursleys were pleasantly surprised meeting the dentists but the Grangers seemed low key especially taking a look at how the house was set up. Harry did what he could to hurry up the meeting and was grateful when he finally found himself in the car with the Grangers talking with Hermione about what they could expect from the year. "I've got all our books," She said, "you can borrow them as our new Defense Professor seems obsessed with some wizard named Lockhart. I really hope they are returnable for a decent price. They read a lot more like fiction books but the author seems convinced he's actually done the things in the book!"

Harry laughed, "Maybe he has? I mean, take a look at some of the other fantastical things we've heard wizards doing." He looked at her pointedly, reminding her subtlety about the Sorcerer's Stone adventure they themselves had had. She seemed to get the point as she also talked about some of the new spells that she couldn't wait to try. Her parents proudly told Harry that if it wasn't for the card they had received at the end of term, Hermione probably would have likely made her own 'freezing charm' that actually froze things rather than stopped movement. Hermione reddened as she explained that it was silly to have a spell for fire but not for ice. She had read somewhere there was a spell for water and had wondered if it could be modified like her spark spell which proved that spell modification WAS in fact possible.

They reached The Leaky Cauldron and Harry payed for their travels to Malfoy Manor, insisting over the Grangers, saying they had helped him out so it was all he could do. After a brief explanation about floo travel by Tom, they gave it their best shot. Harry managed to fall over himself but recovered as well as he could. They were received by a strange big-eyed bat-eared creature who called himself Dobby, and seemed extraordinarily nervous about something. He seemed to be a butler for the Malfoys, and Harry and Hermione thanked him for the service and Dobby seemed to almost cry but vanished as Draco and his parents came into the room. After a lot of introductions and polite conversation and a really stuffy lunch Harry, Hermione and Draco were finally left to their own devices away from the grown ups.

They caught up a bit, and Harry lamented that he hadn't been able to reach Isyndel again for his new equipment. Draco smiled, "When we visit the Weasleys, we'll be able to find a place to call her again. Did you make sure to set a rate conducive to the both of you?" Harry nodded, "Thanks for all the advice Draco, what was interesting was once we found out the conversion rate, she thanked Aesur and said it'd really help her temple. She seems really religious, though I guess that's why the Author suggested a Paladin in the first place." The others shrugged, and Draco took them on a small tour of the manor, the three tried to figure out what the year would be like. Draco smiled as Hermione wondered about their new defense professor, "I'm not really supposed to know these things, but I think we'll be in for an interesting year." "Tell me who our professor is!" Hermione bounced, "What's he or she like, do you think they will grade hard? Oh I knew I should have asked at Florish and Blots for books that related to the magic preformed in the books! I only managed to convince him I needed the years books early!" Harry just smiled as Draco managed to keep his knowledge to himself. Talking about school was fine for Harry, but he looked forward to being with Ron and his family for the summer, to relax and have a little fun.

Finally the time came around for the group to travel to the Weasleys for dinner. Harry dreaded the floo travel, but took Mr. Malfoys advice that he should just keep walking as if there was nothing in-between walking into and out of a fireplace. He still fell over, and embarrassed introduced himself to the many Weasleys. Dinner was a much more crowded and fun affair, while the large group was at a single most likely magical table, the conversations were fun and Harry was looking forward to meeting Charlie and Bill in person, Bill looked really cool and Charlie seemed just as fun to meet. After a long day, the Grangers and Malfoys left and Harry went to his bed in Ron's room, telling him that it was a perfect place to stay.

In between de-gnoming the garden, helping around the house, and wondering if he would actually meet Ginny, Harry managed to find time to call Isyndel back to his plane. She gave him the items he wanted to buy from the markets and he gave her some more Galleons. Ron was awestruck at her as well, but Harry managed to stop him from asking about her ears. She mentioned though that her temple was interested in researching this version of the Prime Material, as from her visit she had mentioned things she had not understood. For instance, what were the interesting things on Harrys face? Harry almost thought she meant his scar, but realized she was asking about his glasses. Harry in turn asked if he could ask somethings about her. They only managed to trade a few questions, Harry telling her about technology that they had, Isyndel telling him a little about Aesur and how she was in fact known among Humans as a High-Elf, then spoke what they referred to themselves in Elvish which Harry felt like he had _almost_ understood. Harry wanted to ask more, but they heard Fred and George come rampaging down the hall and they said goodbye and Harry dismissed the spell.


	19. Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rather Dashing

A/N: If it wasn't easy to tell, I have been having minute writers block when it comes to getting Harry and the gang to Hogwarts and the ideas I have for this year. I think I focused too much on creating a spell to get Harry a better equipment set for the fun ahead. I also am trying to figure out how much of the Planar travel I want to fit in and the other threads are weaving themselves behind the scenes begging to be written. I do think I'll be keeping to Rowling's format of staying on Harry's POV though.

I don't own a thing at all, and wish I could at least own a consistent muse.

Harry felt much more relaxed as he felt the weight and chill of the amulet on his chest during the week. While initially he had felt nervous about wearing rings on his pinky, he had used Draco's resources to make sure that people saw it as rings of family significance. Since he was the sole Potter, he was happy to make his "Ring of Mage Armor" have the Potter sigil on it, and as a member on the Black family tree, he and Draco were having a sort of secret joke by making the 'Ring of Protection Against Evil' have the Black sigil on it. While rings were not commonly worn in Wizarding Society, Draco felt like it could be understandable that Harry would want to wear family rings more often.

The amulet itself was an almost priceless addition, Harry felt smarter already being able to almost read books at a Hermione-level of understanding. He hadn't told anyone what it did, for he knew Hermione would be inbetween chastising him for using it at school and wanting to borrow it for tests. He would have to be careful to not let his new intelligence show though, as he knew he was still no match for Draco or Hermione in any sort of logistical contest or Ron in chess for that matter. Hermione had introduced Ron to the idea of competitive chess and Ron and his dad had an even greater appreciation for Muggles 'having the guts to have competitions based on board games!'

It was Ron's success in chess that led to a happier Weasley family when the Hogwarts booklist came in. Harry pretended not to notice that Ron was ecstatic to help his family, knowing full well that he still had mountains over him. He would help as he could with birthday gifts and Christmas gifts but knew he would never be asked. The Weasleys discussed their impending trip to Diagon Alley and Mrs. Weasley reminded the twins again and again that they weren't to go gallivanting off for instance while Ginny was being matched to a wand.

Harry fell into The Leaky Cauldron and dusted himself off, he hated that he was getting used to the idea of falling into ash anytime he wanted to go somewhere. After meeting up with the Grangers, Harry awkwardly and quickly gathered his gold for the terms new expenditures. Draco had told them he'd meet them in Flourish and Blotts at a certain time, so Harry, Hermione and Ron explored the alley more and they bought some supplies that were running low like ink and parchment. Reaching Flourish and Blotts, they found an incredible amount of people lined up and a large banners reading "Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m."

They snuck around the crowd, grabbed their other books and got into line with Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Gilderoy Lockhart came into view, bright smile and blond hair. He was busy signing books and shaking the hands of every witch that came to him, leaving them flushed. A short irritable man stepped around them taking pictures, "Daily Prophet coming through." "Who cares." grumbled Ron. Lockhart looked up to hear them and noticed them all. "It can't be!" he exclaimed and the crowd stopped talking and noticed Lockhart's view. "It is!" Lockhart continued, "Harry Potter!" Lockhart stood up and rushed over to them. The store burst into applause as the photographer snapped photos of the two of them together. "Nice big smile Harry, together you and I are worth page 1!" Harry flushed as the pictures were taken, but Lockhart seemed well at ease. Finally Lockhart let go and the pictures stopped, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" he said loudly, gesturing for the crowd to go silent. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd applauded, "And if what I've heard is true," Lockhart said to Harry quietly as the crowd applauded, "I think I'll be able to see marvelous things from you Mr. Potter." His eyes gleamed and Harry found himself moving back from Lockhart, a bit shaken from the change in his tone.

Harry found himself with all of Lockharts books which he immediately tipped into Ginny's cauldron. "No way I'm taking these, hope you don't mind the very merry unbirthday present." Ginny stammered her thanks as Harry sighed. "Hey Harry, Ginny." came a voice, Harry smiled as Draco came into view stepping around the crowd. "I hate to say this, but I'm glad he noticed you and not father." Draco smiled. "He's already having enough trouble with ensuring enough provisions from a new Muggle Protection Act get through without clearly showing his hand." Harry nodded but Ginny looked confused, "Why does your dad have to hide his views? My dad doesn't?" "The Malfoys didn't have to earn their power like your dad, we have to be more careful when using it." He leaned in and smiled, "But it would be nice if we could use it like your dad" he said quietly and winked. Ginny smiled.

"So what's Hogwarts like? No one will really tell me!" Ginny asked. Draco laughed, "Of course!" he replied and Ginny frowned, "It's Hogwarts tradition to not give anything away!" Ginny started pouting. Harry smiled, "No worries Ginny, you'll settle in fine enough. We can try to help where we can, but it's best if you find friends in your year." Ginny nodded and smiled and the day ended after a lot of shopping but good times with friends.

A/N:

We're almost there! Hogwarts Hogwarts , Hoggy Warty Hogwarts! I'm still trying to figure out why Mage Armor (AC + 4) is cheaper than an actual AC + 4 ring, or a amulet of Fox's cunning is cheaper than a INT + 4. I think they must be easier to disable. Harry actually has an INT +2 , I didn't need a Methods of Rationality situation, I need skill points and spell slots. Also, think of the year as a shell game, someone has the journal, WHERE IS IT? (I'll explain my rationale as to why Mr. Malfoy let it go in the first place)


	20. Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Oh What Fun it is to Ride...

Harry and the others waved to Hagrid and sent Ginny on her way while they followed the rest of the school along the platform out onto a rough mud track. A pair of horrible looking horses stood at the front of carriages which the other students were getting on with no looks of disgust or terror. "What do you think those are?" Harry asked Ron, who was nearby. "What what are?" "Those horse... things." Harry looked at Ron who looked back at him like he was crazy. Hermione looked at him wide eyed, "You can't see those winged creatures at the front of the carriages?" Ron shook his head. Neville looked at Harry at Hermione,"What winged creatures? I don't see anything either." "To stop any argument, I see them too." Draco responded, "We'll figure out what those are later, we can always ask Professor Kettleburn." The group looked at him oddly and he smiled, "Care of Magical Creatures. We pick electives this year, I thought it'd be good to know who the Professors are."

They loaded up themselves onto an open carriage as Draco talked more about their electives and the professors. Besides Care of Magical Creatures, there was Ancient Runes taught by Professor Babbling which was used in warding, enchanting and other mundane uses. Arithmancy under Professor Vector studied the magical properties of numbers both in divination and connection between people, magic and other things. According to Draco's father it was very esoteric and there was a lot of philosophical essences to the math that was done. Divination by Professor Trelawney was a touchy subject amongst Wizards, while there were in fact true seers and prophecies, anything else seemed to be both scoffed at and praised depending on who you talked to. Finally There was Muggle Studies, Hermione raised her eyebrow at this. A brief argument sparked based on how that would work in the castle due to magical interference and how effective the class was. Harry kept his opinion to himself, not knowing how the majority of wizarding houses worked having seen only two. He couldn't imagine too many houses existing without light bulbs over candles, but wondered how in the world a radio network existed.

They finally reached the castle and Hermione and Draco agreed to do more research and experiments as even Draco was curious about doing work on a computer rather than with quill. They went through the main doors and headed into the great hall to the Gryffindor table. They sat for a bit and waited for the hall to fill in of the other students. The Professors talked amongst themselves, and the sorting hat was sitting on it's stool. Harry idly wondered if it would sing the same song as Professor McGonagall stood up and announced she would bring in the first years. The shaking new students stood in line looking extraordinarily nervous. The hat burst into song and Harry was surprised to find a new one, still with similar ideas about the houses and the sorting but with a different tune and different rhymes. When it ended, Harry whispered to Neville, "I wonder if it's job throughout the year is to write a new song..." Neville laughed quietly and they quieted themselves as the first student stepped up.

Harry only knew one student of all the new ones and waited for Ginny to finally step up. After what seemed like forever, Harry clapped with the others and cheered enthusiastically as she was sorted into Gryffindor. She managed to find seats across from them and smiled, red with embarrassment from the loudest welcome yet. The rest of the night was a joy, from Professor Dumbledore's new odd speech to the delicious food Harry had sorely missed. He and the other second year Gryffindors found themselves in their new dorm tired and tuckered out. If only they gave us more time to unpack... Harry thought to himself as he looked at his daunting schedule for Wednesday, two Double periods in one day, Herbology and Potions. At least at the end of the day they'd find out what kind of teacher Lockhart was going to be.

The next day was breakfast as usual, Neville got something in a big lumpy package remarking that he must of forgotten less than last year. Meanwhile, Hemrione was reading, or likely re-reading Voyages with Vampires. "Isn't it bad enough already that we have him as a Professor?" Ron remarked, "He's likely to just talk about the books in class!" "Be that as it may, I'd rather be prepared, after all Dumbledore picked him to be a Professor and he doesn't pick anyone." "Record shows that the previous Defense Professor was... crazy, you'll have to forgive me for some negativity." Ron replied and the others sighed, the official story missed out of the most critical fact. Harry still wanted to shout out that Quirrel was working with Voldemort but by now would be called crazy himself.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout cheerfully, the students got excited themselves having only worked in greenhouse one before. Professor Sprout went up to a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. "Now," she began her lesson, "Who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"...

By the end of the class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching and covered in earth. It had been a disgusting class but Neville was excited as usual, telling anyone who would listen about how similar to humans Mandrakes were but how very different indeed. They made it to Transfiguration with little time to spare due to washing up quickly or changing. Professor McGonagall put them through their paces with review and notes on last year. She then set them about their new task, turning beetles into buttons. Telling them that it would only get more difficult as the year went on. Ron sighed at that but they got to work, Hermione and Malfoy made several buttons while Ron and Harry managed to transfigure two. Neville wasn't so lucky, he had made one. The three griped a bit as they headed down for lunch.

As they ate lunch, a first year Gryffindor was walking up to him but was stopped by Ginny. The two seemed to argue a bit and then the boy walked off looking at Harry then looking embarrassed. "What was that about?" Harry asked Ginny, "Nothing..." she sighed then looked at the others knowing an explanation had to occur. "He wanted to take a picture of you. I told him there was no way that would happen. I knew you don't like being famous..." Harry smiled appreciatively at her, and Ginny smiled back. "Thank you so much." He said, "How're classes going so far?" "Ok, magical studies are far stranger than I thought." "Even being from a magical family?" "Oh yeah, our mom and dad make it look so easy!" They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the meal and left for their next classes. Potions was even more difficult than Transfiguration if possible, Snape set them to work almost immediately after a quick classroom discussion on the sleeping draught versus the Wiggenweld Potion. Snape made sure to discuss how the effect of slicing versus chopping worked on potions. "We will be discussing more theory this year, be prepared, your first year was talking about safety and procedure, now we get into more details."

The class was tiring, Harry and the others joyfully left after receiving good grades for the sleeping draught. "Just one class, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Malfoy said, "I really hope Lockhart doesn't push us as much as the other Professors." Ron replied. "Ron!"Hermione looked put off. They found their seats and as Professor Lockhart smiled at them all, Hermione seemed to calm down. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and grabbed the closest copy of one of his books, Traveling with Trolls, from Neville. "Me." he started and smiled, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" No one laughed and he carried on, making them take a thirty minute test on... himself.

Hermione earned them 10 points for her perfect score and she blushed as Professor Lockhart set up the next part of his lesson. "I am told that Professor Quirrel covered Ministry approved material, textbook drudgery and was all around boring." He reached under his desk, "It is MY job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind!"He pulled out a small cage with a cover on it. "We will start small, but know, that if you scream, it might provoke them." As the whole class caught their breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes, freshly caught Cornish Pixies."

Seamus couldn't control himself, he let out a snort of laughter. "Yes?" Lockhart asked, "They don't seem too dangerous..." Seamus choked out. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" Lockhart smiled, "Let's see what you make of them!" He opened the cage and freed the Pixies. It was pandemonium, the pixies raged around the classroom causing more damage than even a rampaging rhino could. Harry wondered if he should try something as he noticed Lockhart sighing as all the students dodged and ran around but cast no spells. "Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted. Hermione was counting on her fingers and muttering to herself and shaking her head. Draco was raising his wand but had to dive as a Pixie noticed him trying to cast spells. "Fine!" Lockhart shouted, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" The spell seemed to have no effect and Lockhart glared at his wand like it had betrayed him. One of the pixies took his wand and threw it out the window. "Very well then... Enchantrus Pulmious, Compulsa Hypnosa!" He gestured and suddenly all of the Pixies fell asleep. "Conjura Monstra, Cornish Pixies!" He incanted again and the Cornish Pixies were back in the cage. Finally he strolled over to the window and spoke one last time, "Sibru Incanterous Prestidigitorious!" His wand shot back up to him from wherever it landed. He faced the class, "First lesson, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO TAKE ACTION." He said sternly, then settled back into a smile, "Now help me clean up, would you?" Harry just gasped as he and his friends stared at Lockhart while the rest of the class began to pick themselves up. Was Professor Lockhart an ARCANE ARTIST?


End file.
